


To be Loved

by 11JJ11



Series: To be a Father AU [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adoption, Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Past Character Death, Platonic Adrien & Marinette, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11JJ11/pseuds/11JJ11
Summary: It's been five years since Hawk Moth's defeat, five years of peace throughout Paris, and five years since Adrien lost everything. He lives a life nearly identical to the one he grew up in, hidden away in his family's mansion, but with a young Emma in his life he still has a reason to keep pressing forward.
Relationships: Adrien & Emma, Adrien & Plagg, Manon & Emma
Series: To be a Father AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776634
Comments: 69
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

“Thank you, Ezra,” Adrien said as the limo pulled up in front of the Agreste Mansion, the vehicle slowly came to a stop. His driver said nothing, merely grunting in acknowledgement, looking at him through the rearview mirror. 

Ezra, who he had fondly knew as ‘the Gorilla’ in his childhood, still towered over him in height and muscle as he got out of the car, holding his door open for him as he stepped out. Adrien adjusted his suit coat once, before looking up at his house with a neutral expression. He usually preferred to work from home, but today he had been dragged out to _Gabriel_ headquarters for multiple meetings, mostly with investors. It had been long, tiring, and he still wasn’t sure how he put up with such short sighted people at times.

Adrien didn’t know why they acted like he was the brains of _Gabriel_ – that was the designers’ job. All he did was manage the business side of things, kept the company from collapsing in on itself, while the fashion line continually pushed out new products. 

He let out a long sigh as he climbed the steps to the house– but it had been a long time since he had ever considered it home. He pushed the front doors open unceremoniously, stepping into the empty front room. A black figure zipped out from his front pocket, letting out a loud yawn as he stretched.

“Well, that was absolutely miserable,” Plagg grumbled, flying in front of Adrien as he headed towards the stairs. “Could have left me here instead of in your stuffy pocket, you know, wouldn’t have made a difference with anything.”

“You’ve never complained before,” Adrien said coolly, eyes staring up ahead at the blank wall, where a painting of father and son had once hung.

Plagg had enjoyed Cataclysming it.

“Because reasoning with you has gotten us places before,” Plagg said sarcastically, making sure to hover right in front of Adrien’s face as he climbed up the steps. His holder tried to wave him away, but he simply turned intangible in those moments, Adrien’s hand phasing right through him.

“Stop that now,” Adrien said sharply, a edge of a hiss in his voice, the magic of the Miraculous forcing Plagg to go still. The Black Cat let out a huff, before settling to hover above his shoulder.

“I want cheese,” the kwami declared loudly.

“You know where to find it.”

“Well I–“ Plagg began as they walked past one of the door’s to Adrien’s old room, when they heard an excited gasp from within. Adrien paused, and without another word his kwami vanished into his pocket once more, a mere black blur as the door was thrown open.

 _“Adrien!”_ An excited voice squealed, a small figure sprinting out of the room, slamming into his legs. He looked down to see a head of messy black hair and a pair of large blue eyes, the young girl grinning up at him. “You’re home! Ms. Manon said you wouldn’t be home until I was asleep!”

“That’s because you should be asleep right now,” a voice said from the doorway.

“Hello Emma,” Adrien said calmly, and small arms wrapped tighter around his legs as Manon took a step closer. “It’s nice to see you.”

The little girl beamed at these words, swinging around so she was on the other side of Adrien’s legs, sticking her tongue out at her nanny. “I told you Adrien wanted to see me, Adrien isn’t upset at all!”

“I am so sorry, sir,” Manon apologized, hurrying forward to pry the young girl from off of him. “I just couldn’t to get her to go to sleep tonight no matter what I did, she kept saying she wanted to stay up until you got home.”

“I see,” he replied evenly, watching the child as she was scooped up into Manon’s arms. She let out a laugh, leaning back so she could give Adrien another smile. “Well, I am home now, Emma, so I see no reason why you shouldn’t be listening to Manon right now.”

“I wanna play!” Emma replied. “Will you play with me, Adrien? We never play any games, Adrien. It would be so much fun, wouldn’t it, Adrien?”

She put an emphasis to his name each time she said it, as if everyone in the room would forget if she did not declare it each time. She kept twisting in Manon’s grasp, forcing her nanny to constantly adjust her grip on her so she wouldn’t fall to the ground. Perhaps he should look into ordering a set of monkey bars for her room, watching as she tried to climb up onto Manon’s shoulders.

“Perhaps another time,” Adrien said. “You should be in bed, and I have a lot of work to do.”

Emma deflated in Manon’s arms as he said this, the spark in her eyes leaving as she went limp, forcing her nanny to lower her to the floor. “You _always_ hafta work.”

Adrien watched her for a moment, and with a small sigh he knelt down so he was at her level. He ruffled up her hair, catching a glimpse of a small smile as he did so, and he couldn’t help but feel one tug at his own face.

“I’ll see you at breakfast tomorrow,” he said after a moment of consideration.

Emma lit up instantly, blue eyes going wide, bounding forward so she was inches from his face. He pulled back slightly, her smile growing. “You promise, Adrien?”

“I promise.”

“Woo!” She let out a cheer, her cry echoing through the empty halls, and she wheeled around to face Manon. “We need to get to bed right now– if I sleep then we can wake up and have breakfast!”

“Sounds like a plan,” Manon said, holding out her hand. “Come on then, let’s go tuck you in.”

“Okay!” Emma chirped, turning to face Adrien with a grin. “Goodnight, Adrien! I love you!”

Adrien had been pushing himself to his feet, but completely froze up as those three words left her mouth. His eyes went wide, stiffening up in shock. His head whipped towards the young girl, but she didn’t seem to notice his reaction, just skipping over to Manon, slipping her hand into hers.

“What?”

The words were out of his mouth before he could even think about them, and Emma paused as she was led back into her room, looking over her shoulder innocently. Blue eyes blinked once, and she tilted her head as she gave another smile.

“I love you!” She repeated happily, and he felt his breath get caught in his throat.

For a moment he was silent, but after a moment he managed to stutter out a few words. “I- I see.”

Plagg twisted in his pocket, and he could see Manon giving him an unreadable look, but Emma didn’t seem to find anything strange about this reply. She just gave him another smile, and with a small tug she pulled her nanny back into her room. Manon hesitated, looking at him, before slowly closing the door. Adrien was left kneeling there on the ground, completely still.

“Wow kid, five star performance,” Plagg drawled, coming out of the pocket as soon as his holder was alone.

Adrien closed his eyes. “I just– she–” he gritted his teeth, forcing himself to stand. “...Let’s go.”

Plagg stared at him in disbelief as he continued up the steps, heading to the third floor. His kwami hovered there for a moment– before rushing after his holder with a low growl.

“That’s all you say?” He asked, bolting in front of him. “Just walk away? I don’t get you kid! That’s not how you’re supposed to handle things! Have you ever heard of something called a proper reply?”

Adrien said nothing for a moment, before sighing as he pushed open his office door. “What was I supposed to say?”

“That you love her too!” Plagg cried, paws thrown up in disbelief, and he went still as Adrien didn’t say anything. “You... you do love her, don’t you? You love her, right?”

Adrien looked back at Plagg, green eyes unreadable. “Emma is the most important thing in my life.”

Then without another word he sank down behind his desk, pulling a laptop towards him. The kwami stared at him, as if wanting something more, but Adrien only settled down as he began to work. Fingers typing at the keyboard, earnestly doing something he hated, gaze unfocused as he worked away. Plagg’s ears went back, and he slowly pulled away.

He slipped into a cupboard, grabbing a wheel of Camembert cheese before drifting towards the desk. He sat down on the edge, Adrien not even blinking as he took a bite of his favorite food. Plagg watched his holder, tail curling uncertainly.

His eyes fell to the silvery ring on Adrien’s finger– his Miraculous– which he hadn’t called upon for him to transform in years. Plagg didn’t know why the man still wore it, why he bothered keeping him out of the Miracle Box when he barely seemed to even tolerate his presence.

Plagg knew they would be up late into the night, because that was what Adrien did every day. There were few tasks he delegated to workers below him, because work was the one thing he’d bury himself in. From up in the early hours of the morning until late at night, only eating when food was brought to him, and often times it was Plagg ordering those meals for him.

But tomorrow he knew they would be down in the dining room, having breakfast with Emma– because when Adrien made a promise to that kid, he never broke it.

Plagg was glad that he was able to do one thing right.


	2. Chapter 2

Meals had always been presented as an orderly affair in the Agreste household.

The table was set before the patrons arrived, dishes and cutlery arranged in a formal manner that had once been drilled into Adrien's head, though the etiquette had been long forgotten. Salad forks and soup spoons were of the least concern. A fresh rose sat in the center each morning, exchanged out the moment a petal began to curl. The butler always presented their meal with an air of importance, as if each day were a special occasion of fine dining.

The moment the food was on the table though, that atmosphere was swift to deteriorate.

Adrien watched as Emma tore into her breakfast, only having taken a moment to beam at the various animals her pancakes had been shaped into before stuffing it into her mouth. A ring of whipped cream was left around her lips, and syrup and fruit juice dripped from her fingers. The six year old gave Adrien a wide grin, bits of food caught in her teeth, before shoving another bite in her mouth.

Gabriel Agreste would have cringed seeing someone eat in such a fashion at his table, and when Adrien was young he would have been firmly reminded to eat civilly and quietly if as much as a crumb left his plate.

Though he didn't say a word, he had a silent pride at the mess Emma left behind at each meal.

"And then Miss Mira poured in the vinegar– and boom! The volcano erupted, bubbles everywhere! Did you know volcanoes do that, Adrien?" Emma said in excitement, throwing her hand up in the air for emphasis, causing some whipped cream to go flying behind her.

Adrien smiled politely. "I'm glad you're enjoying school."

He sat at the head of the table, Emma off to his right, and Manon on his left. It wasn't often he ate outside of his office, though it wasn't a rare occurrence either. Still, usually breakfast he ate bite by bite throughout the morning, just to stop Plagg's nagging, so he found himself not doing much more than poke at his food as Emma excitedly told him about what she had been doing in her class.

"It's so much fun, Adrien!" She said, beaming. "Miss Mira is the nicest teacher ever, and I have so many people to play with! Then Harper is in my class too– did I tell you that? And sometimes Chloe will pick us up after school and take us to go play!"

He nodded as she continued on, the girl only pausing to shove another bite into her mouth, trying to tell him every little detail that had taken place. From time to time Manon would glance over at him, but he was carefully listening to every word she said.

"And that's why snakes are my new favorite animal!" Emma said proudly as she finished giving him an in depth tale about their animal unit. "Miss Mira says if you go to the zoo you can see some really really big snakes, and I want to see those really really big snakes."

"The zoo, huh?" Adrien said, pushing a piece of bacon around his plate.

"Can we go to the zoo?" Emma asked, pushing herself onto her knees. "Pretty pretty please, Adrien? There are so many animals– I colored pictures of the ones we learned in class! I wanna show them to you when we get them back! There's an elephant and a lion and a tiger and a... um– and others!"

He gave her a small smile. "I would love to see your pictures. And I see no reason why you can't take a trip to the zoo. Perhaps after school today."

Emma's eyes went wide, and somehow an even bigger grin pulled itself onto her face. She let out an excited squeal, giggling before taking a quick sip of her chocolate milk. "Thank you, Adrien– thank you! It's going to be so much fun!"

Adrien glanced over at Manon. "That won't be an issue, will it? You taking her to the zoo today?"

"None at all, M. Agreste," she said.

He wondered just how fake this persona of Manon's was. He had seen Manon when she thought she was alone with Emma– she was enthusiastic and cheerful– completely different than the mask she wore in his presence. Did she feel like she had to act this way around him? That he would react poorly otherwise?

"You're not coming with us?"

Adrien glanced back over at Emma– who's excited face had fallen to one of disappointment. She looked at him with big pleading eyes, and he looked away before the guilt could get to him.

"I have things I need to take care of," he said in an even voice. "Stay with Manon while you're out and make sure you mind her, alright?"

"Yes Adrien," Emma said quietly, the excitement in her voice gone. She slumped down in her chair as silence filled the dining hall, only the sound of forks clinking against their plates echoing around them.

Adrien swallowed, and he felt the light pressure of claws on his chest, and he knew if he looked down he would probably see a pair of burning green eyes glaring up at him. He took a bite of omelet and a sip of coffee, but that didn't appear to be what Plagg wanted as the claws only dug in deeper.

"What else have you been doing in school?" Adrien asked, looking towards Emma once more. She glanced at him, those painfully blue eyes still looking disappointed, though they lit up slightly at his words.

"We're going to be learning about Heroes' Day soon," she said, a smile pulling at her lips– and Adrien felt his blood turn to ice.

"Emma–" Manon said, an edge of caution in her voice. "How about we–"

"Apparently there's a big parade every year, Adrien, I didn't know about it! But Miss Mira said there's going to be candy, and prizes, and shops, and–" She paused, worry filling her voice. "Adrien? Are you okay, Adrien?"

It was only then that he realized his fork had clattered to the floor, his vision blurring slightly as he stared emptily down at his plate. He could hear his heart hammering in his head, Emma's small voice a mere echo in the background. He took in a sudden breath, not even knowing he had been holding it, his breathing turning ragged. Plagg was urgently bumping up against him, but he was already pushing his seat away from the table.

"I have work that needs to get done," he declared loudly, his own voice sounding empty. Blackness danced at the edge of his vision as he suddenly pushed himself to his feet, turning away as swiftly as he could. "I'll see you when you get home. Have a nice day."

"Adrien!" Emma cried, climbing out of her chair to race after him, but Manon was swifter.

"We need to finish your breakfast dear," she said softly, blocking her from racing after him. "Let M. Agreste go, okay?"

"No!" Emma protested. "He's sad– Adrien is sad!"

With that Adrien pushed himself through the dining room doors, tears filling his eyes the moment he was alone. He leaned up against the wall, trying to calm his writhing emotions, but it only seemed to awaken them further. There was a hollow pain in his chest, aching and consuming. He wouldn't stop– it was getting worse–!

"Kid!" A voice called, snapping him from his racing thoughts. Adrien blinked back tears, and found a blur of black hovering in front of him. "Come on, kid– snap out of it! Come on, kitten!"

"Plagg?" He whispered, dizzily realizing he was on the ground, back against the wall.

"Come on kid," Plagg said softly. "You knew it was coming up, you knew that."

"I didn't know that Emma did," he said, pushing himself back to his feet. Plagg drifted back, watching him in worry.

"It was only a matter of time," the kwami said, zipping about him as he stood. "Nothing to make a big deal over, okay? Roll with the punches, you know?"

Adrien stared at him, and Plagg's ears fell.

"Come on, you know I'm no good at this," he said softly.

He sighed, reaching out and scooping the small cat into his hand. Plagg gave him a quizzical look, one ear back and the other up, and he found it strangely adorable. Despite the hitch in his breath and the lingering tears in his eyes he gave him a small scratch on top of his head with a single finger.

"You're doing good, Plagg, you're doing good."

He puffed up. "Of course I am, that's basically my job– ain't it? Now you're going to go lay down for a bit– okay?"

He shook his head, pulling his hands away as he turned, forcing the kwami to hover once more. "I have work, you know that."

"Or you could sell the company, we both know you're set for life anyways."

Adrien said nothing, and Plagg let out a sigh.

"Fine, how about this: you go lay down for an hour, and I'll take care of this kwami-forsaken company in the meanwhile– okay?"

He snorted. "Like you'd know how anything works."

"You offend me, kid," Plagg said, crossing his paws. "I probably know how this mess of a brand works better than you do. 'Sides, you aren't the first holder I had that's managed a business. You don't have any meetings or calls to take this morning, so I can handle it for now."

Adrien hesitated, and Plagg threw his paws up in exasperation.

"One hour– that's all I ask!"

"...An hour," Adrien finally agreed. "But no longer."

Plagg snorted, and waved him away.

* * *

"Do you think Adrien would let me get an Andy?"

"Huh?" Manon asked, looking down at Emma in confusion. The little girl flashed her a grin as they headed into the park, a skip in her steps.

"An Andy-conda!" She said happily. "It was so big, and so pretty!"

Despite her disappointment from Adrien not joining them to the zoo, Emma had still been enthralled by their trip. She had made it a goal to see every animal they could, begging Manon to take pictures of each one so they could show them to Adrien. It was fortunately a fairly cool day, but still she was exhausted from their trip about the city. Manon would have happily taken Emma home now, but she had promised her a treat.

"I don't know, where would you even keep an anaconda?" She asked.

"In my room," she replied, as if this was obvious. "It could go swimming in my bathtub! Did you know Andys like water and swimming? That's why there was water for the Andy at the zoo. Do you see the ice cream man?"

Manon glanced around the park, her fingers having been crossed that this was where Andre would have set up his cart. He wasn't as young as he used to be, and tended to only have a few places where he set up his cart for the day, this park being one of his more common stops. She sighed as it wasn't in sight though, pulling out her phone.

"Looks like he isn't here today," she said. "I'll see if anyone else has spotted him, and you can go play for a little bit, okay?"

"Okay!" Emma chirped, letting go of Manon's hand and bolting straight to the playground. Manon watched her go, Emma hurrying up to another group of kids with no hesitation, bouncing on her heels as she introduced herself. It wasn't long until she was running about with them that she turned her attention to her phone, trying to track down where Andre was camped today.

It didn't take her long to find out where he was, though she didn't call Emma back immediately. She was having quite a lot of fun with the kids at the park, and there was no point in dragging her back to the empty mansion quite yet. Besides, Manon was more than glad to have a moment to sit down on a shady bench.

It didn't take long for the kids' parents to call the small group over, cueing Manon to stand up as Emma trailed after them uncertainly, not wanting her new playmates to leave so soon.

"Here you go guys," the lady said with a smile. "Macarons as promised."

A chorus of 'thanks mom!' and 'I want the biggest one!' rang out as they hurried forward to grab the treats, and Manon put her hand on Emma's shoulder.

"It's time to go, okay?" She said.

"I want one of those," Emma said, pointing to the box of macarons.

"That's their family's treat," Manon said. "We're going to go get some ice cream, remember?"

The lady smiled, and offered one of the remaining macarons to Emma. "Oh, we have plenty."

"Thank you, ma'am!" Emma beamed, stuffing the macaron into her mouth whole. "Mmm! These are so good! Can we get more macarons instead of ice cream, Manon?"

Her mouth was full as she said this, a few crumbs flying from her mouth, prompting her to dig through her purse for a napkin to wipe off her face. "I thought you wanted some ice cream though?" Manon said, stomach twisting. "Andre's cart isn't too far from here–"

"Oh, the bakery we got these from is right across the street," the lady said, and Manon's stomach sank as she pointed over towards the little bakery on the corner. "Their goods are amazing, and reasonably priced too," she tucked her box under her arm. "Come on kids, it's time to go home now, say goodbye to your new friend."

"Bye Emma!"

"Let's play again soon!"

"I don't wanna go home!"

"Bye guys!" Emma called, up on her tiptoes as she waved the family off as they left the park, then immediately wheeled around to face Manon. "I don't want ice cream anymore– let's go to the bakery!"

"Emma wait–" Manon said, but before she could stop her the young girl had bolted across the park. Manon ran after her, barely managing to reach Emma before she ran into the road. She was panting as she pulled the girl back. "You can't run off like that! You could have gotten hurt."

"Sorry Manon," Emma said softly. "I just really want a treat. You said we could get one."

She sighed. "I did, so why don't we go to the ice cream cart– what flavor do you want?"

She already knew it wasn't going to work, but still her stomach curled as she watched the young girl cross her arms. "But I want more macarons– they were so yummy!"

Manon closed her eyes, kneeling down so she was on eye level with her. "We can't go to that bakery, I'm sorry. Maybe we could go to another one sometime, or ask our chef to make you some macarons for you."

"Why can't we?"

Manon hesitated. "I... it's a long story."

"I like stories!" Emma said, perking up.

"...Adrien had a fight with the man that runs that bakery," Manon finally said. "I'm not allowed to take you there."

"Is the man that runs the bakery mean?"

"No, he's very nice, actually– I shouldn't be talking about this," she pushed herself to her feet. "Come on, let's go."

"Why did Adrien fight with him then?"

"We're not supposed to be talking about this, Emma."

"Can we go meet the man?" Emma asked, up on her tiptoes again, tugging on Manon's shirt. "Please? And get some treats? I won't tell anyone that we went there– not even Adrien!"

Manon hesitated once again, looking down at Emma, then across at the bakery. Emma added on another 'please?', and Manon felt her resolve crumbling. She took in a deep breath, looking about once, not that anyone was paying them any attention.

"You can't tell anyone," Manon said. "Okay?"

"Okay!" She beamed, tugging her nanny forward. "Let's go get macarons!"

Glancing down the street, then over her shoulder one more time, Manon led Emma towards the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. The young girl let out a giggle, like they were on a secret mission, while Manon looked over her shoulder once more before slipping inside. A small bell rang, and the smell of breads filled the air.

"Order for Tod Renard?" A cheerful voice said from behind the counter, and a red haired man strolled forward to lay claim to the box of croissants. He gave a single nod as he headed out of the bakery, leaving Emma and Manon as the only customers inside.

"Hello, Manon," The man said. "I didn't think I'd see you until the weekend, how's–?"

"Hello!" Emma beamed, breaking free of Manon's grasp and rushing up towards the counter. "I'm Emma! What's your name? Do you have any more macarons for sale?"

The man stiffened up, looking down at Emma with wide eyes. For a moment he didn't say anything, mouth part way open. He then looked up in Manon in disbelief, who gave a small nod of confirmation. The large man then hurried out from behind the counter, staring down at Emma as she looked up at him with a large smile.

"You have a mustache," she giggled.

"Emma," he whispered.

"That's my name! What's yours?"

He looked back at Manon, tears filling his eyes. "Is he...? Can I...?"

Manon swallowed. "He doesn't know we're here, Tom. I'm sorry."

Tom looked away, nodding. "I... I see," his gaze locked back on Emma, looking pained. "Hello there, I'm Thomas. What are you up to, Emma?"

She grinned. "We're here for macarons."

"Well then you've come to the right place, Emma," Tom said, standing up with a grin. "We have the best macarons in all of Paris. And you know what– you're our lucky customer today, you can have some pain au chocolat as well, my personal favorite."

Blue eyes sparkled. "I love chocolate!"

Tom gave her a bow. "Then take a seat, little lady, and I'll serve it right up– on the house!"

"Thank you M. Thomas!" Emma chirped, hurrying over to one of the few tables that sat in the bakery. Manon went to join her, glancing back at Tom as he wiped away a few tears, before slipping into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

This wasn't the first time Plagg had snuck behind his holder's back, though it was one of the first times he actually felt a tad guilty while doing it.

But he only had an hour to work with before Adrien realized he was gone– maybe more, if he was lucky and he fell asleep– but Adrien wasn't known for his ability to sleep at night. Plagg muttered under his breath as he moved through the warehouse, phasing through boxes in search of something useful.

Heroes' Day wasn't that far off, and the city was buzzing in preparation for the annual event. It wasn't held on the same day the original event had, rather it had been shifted to the day of Hawk Moth's defeat– to celebrate the day Paris was free of akumas, to honor the heroes that had fought so hard, and to remember those who had lost their lives that day.

"Finally," Plagg muttered as he phased into yet another box filled with hero merchandise, this one actually being filled with what he wanted. He sorted through the plastic containers of fake rings and cheap jewelry, only pausing when he came across a flash of red. He plucked up the pair of fake earrings, shaking the packaging once, causing the cheap product to rattle. He frowned as he studied it, wondering if it would actually work.

Sure, they _looked_ like the Ladybug Miraculous, but just staring at them was enough to tell that they weren't real. Granted, he didn't need them to be stared at, just to act as a decoy long enough so Adrien didn't question anything being different in the Miracle Box. Yet he still hesitated, as he could feel the lack of magic and of a kwami within, but he had to remember that most humans couldn't sense stuff like that.

"Okay, you're coming with me," Plagg said, tapping the lid of the box, restraining as much of his power as he could, voice a mere mutter. "Cataclysm."

The lid disintegrated to ashes, as did the rest of the box. Plagg cursed under his breath as cardboard melted away, the toy replicas of various Miraculouses scattering everywhere. He clutched the fake earrings to his chest, darting away as he heard workers coming to see what the noise was. He lingered in the shadows as he watched them clean up the mess, and while they seemed confused they didn't look suspicious, and he turned to leave.

His powers weren't nearly as strong without his partner Miraculous, and he knew they would never be as long as his ring remained bonded to Adrien. Both the Ladybug and Black Cat jewels would need to find a new wielder in order for a full bond to be activated once more, but that didn't bother Plagg in the slightest. He intended to stay with his kitten for as long as possible, to support him in every way he could.

Even with the loss of their Ladybug.

Plagg shuddered as he slipped out of the window in a warehouse, making his way to the Agreste Mansion as quickly but as stealthy as possible. He still remembered all too well the day the bond had shattered with her final breath, the sorrow and pain and fear that had coursed through him and Adrien. It was something Plagg had felt many times before with previous holders he and Tikki had, but still it was something he dreaded each time. Not for himself, but for his current kitten.

Plagg was panting as he flew in through the open window, grateful to find that Adrien's office was still empty. He glanced at the clock, finding he still had some time before Adrien's hour break was over. He zipped about for a bit, wondering where to hide the toy earrings. He didn't want to put them somewhere the maids would find them when cleaning, nor Adrien if he happened to poke around.

He could only think of one place neither would be going, and he didn't like it one bit, but what else was he supposed to do?

With a sigh he slipped out of Adrien's office, glancing about to make sure no one was around, before heading down to the main level. The mansion was as empty and lonely as it always had been, especially with Emma now going to school. While it normally bothered Plagg to no end for once he was glad for the silence, sliding the earrings under a door before phasing through it himself.

He coughed as he entered the atelier, a thin layer of dust coating the entire room. The lights were off, curtains drawn, but Plagg could see just fine in the dark. The old office had been abandoned for sometime, half finished designs and partly completed projects laying forgotten in the dark, resting right where they had been left years before.

Plagg paused at a collage of photos that lined one side of the room, photos of a young Adrien smiling down at them. He stared up at the once cheerful boy for a moment, before heading straight for the portrait that stood at the back of the room. Emilie Agreste's painting was the only item in the room that had not been covered in dust, the only thing that had been maintained over the years.

The kwami dropped the earrings onto the floor, phasing in and out of the painting in search of the necessary buttons to trigger the elevator. The task would have been easier if he had longer arms or could just phase through the wall while holding things, but of course as Bad Luck incarnate he had no such luck.

Eventually he heard the whirling of an elevator, and he hurried out of the painting and over to the earrings, watching as the floor where they sat suddenly began descending. He followed after it, gliding in and out of walls and pipes as they went lower and lower, the elevator squeaking as it hadn't been used in so long.

Plagg shivered as it finally reached the repository, the glass door sliding open, allowing him to take out the earrings. He glanced around the room, which was lightly lit, though covered in dust from the time it had been abandoned. Plants grew sparsely, not flourishing nearly as much as they had when they had first found this location. Butterflies had once freely flown about the room, but they too were long gone. Plagg flew over towards the center of the room– a large golden coffin-like structure with a glass covering, peering down inside. An older woman with blonde hair laid there, eyes closed, a beeping filling the room– signaling that she was still alive.

"Hello Mme Agreste," Plagg said, as staying silent felt wrong. "Long time, no see, huh?"

The comatose woman of course didn't reply, and Plagg let out a long sigh. He flew about her, looking for a good place to stash the fake earrings. He carefully set them down, out of sight just in case Adrien happened to come down here, even though he knew it was so unlikely. He only came down here once a year– on the anniversary of his mother's 'disappearance'.

Plagg knew that it was unfair for Emilie to be kept alive for this long, not when there was nothing that could heal her. He was destruction incarnate, and he knew better than anyone that all things did need to come to an end. It was natural, it was for the best, it was for healing.

But Plagg would never ask his Kitten to do such a thing. He could not put Adrien through that again.

"Rest well, Emilie," he said softly, taking one last look around– before phasing through the ceiling and returning to the main level of the manor.

* * *

Manon knew that she was putting her job at risk by coming to the bakery, and even more so by staying here. She kept checking her phone, half expecting a text from Adrien demanding to know where they were. She knew she was being paranoid, as it was still in their allotted time out, and Adrien wasn't one to come swooping out of nowhere with such demands.

She glanced up, watching as Tom showed Emma how to knead some bread dough. She had planned on keeping the visit short, but after Tom had flipped the 'open' sign on the window to 'closed' she knew it would just be so wrong to take Emma so soon. It had been nearly five years since he had seen her aside from pictures, and she felt that he deserved to see her more than anyone.

But staying here forever was something they couldn't do, and so as Tom began to wipe off flour from Emma's face she rose to her feet, heart sinking at the thought of separating the two.

"It's time to go home, Emma," Manon said in the most cheerful voice she could muster. "Say goodbye to Tom now, alright? And make sure you tell him thank you too, as he's been very nice to us today."

"But I don't wanna go!" Emma immediately whined, and Tom's face fell as well– though he didn't say anything. "Can we stay a little longer? Please? Just five more minutes?"

Manon wouldn't say she was strict, but typically she was firm when it came to moments like these. This time though she relented immediately, sinking back down into her seat. "Five more minutes, but that's all, okay?"

"Thank you!" Emma chirped, bolting back over to Tom. "What should we do next, M. Thomas?"

Tom looked over at Manon, mouthing 'thank you', before turning his attention back to Emma, leading her into the kitchen to show her more of the bakery. Manon played around on her phone, trying to distract herself from worry. She would be fine, they would leave quickly and no one would know that they were here.

Five minutes came and went swiftly, and Emma once again pouted at being told it was time to go. This time Tom was the one that insisted that she listened, giving Emma a bag of macarons and a few other baked goods– in a little brown paper sack without the bakery's name. She gave Tom a hug as thanks, who held her tightly in response, before giving her a wave as they headed out the door.

Manon was already planning on taking the longest route home, needing to waste enough time for Emma to eat all the treats she had been given so no evidence of their expedition to the bakery could be found. It would probably spoil the girl's dinner, but she'd just take the blame for that for giving Emma too many treats. The plan was already forming in her head, including a bath and getting their current clothes in the wash so not even a fleck of flour remained– when Emma perked up as they stepped outside the bakery.

"Harper!" She cried, pulling free from Manon's hand before she could do a thing. Manon's gut twisted, watching as the young girl charged towards a redhead further down the sidewalk.

Manon was hoping that it would be Harper's father with her, someone she knew would stay quiet, but her heart sank as she found herself looking into the cool gaze of Chloe Kurtzberg instead. The blonde raised an eyebrow as hers and Manon's gaze met, before her eyes slid over to the Dupain Bakery, then back to Manon.

Throat tight and mouth dry, Manon carefully made her way forward, towards Emma as she happily chatted with her best friend Harper, handing the timid girl a macaron from her bag. Chloe's gaze never left Manon's, the blonde's expression unreadable.

"Harper, Mme Kurtzberg," Manon softly said. "I didn't expect to see you guys today, how are you doing?"

"Hi Manon," Harper said softly, sticking close to Emma's side.

"Manon Chamack," Chloe said, scanning her. "It's nice to see you again, taking Emma out and about, I see?"

"We went to the zoo!" Emma told her happily.

"Well, that must have been such a fun trip," Chloe said, before ruffling up Emma's hair, causing her to giggle. "Why don't you and Harper go play in the park for a little bit? How does that sound?"

Emma's eyes were wide, a huge grin on her face. "That sounds like so much fun!" Her feet danced about happily. "Today is the bestest day ever! Let's go, Harper, let's go!"

Harper didn't say anything, but had a smile on her face as Emma dragged her towards the park. Chloe and Manon stayed close to them as they crossed the street, but as the girls bolted for the playground Manon felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look Chloe in the eye, who gestured with her head towards one of the benches.

The silence between them was horrible, Manon's stomach churning as she followed after Chloe. She was sure to brush off a few leaves before she sat down, studying her nails as she waited for Manon to join her. She sat next to the one that was basically her boss's sister, and probably the worst person she could have run into right then aside from Adrien himself.

"So," Chloe said, crossing her legs. "How long have you been sneaking Emma off to see her grandpa? I know Adrikins wouldn't allow that."

"It was only a one time thing!" Manon cried out. "She really wanted to go to the bakery, and I couldn't persuade her otherwise! I didn't tell her anything, and Tom didn't say anything, we just had a few macarons, that's all–"

She fell silent as Chloe held up a hand, rolling her eyes as she looked over Manon. "You need to relax, you are much too young for wrinkles but that's what you're going to get if you keep acting like that." She leaned back in her seat. "Now, before you have a heart attack or something, I'm not going to say anything to Adrien, so calm down."

Relief ran through Manon. "You're not?"

Chloe snorted. "Of course not! I love Adrikins, but even I can tell when he's being ridiculous– and cutting Emma off from her family is utterly ridiculous if you ask me, no matter how he feels about them."

Manon let out a shaky sigh. "It's not fair to Tom either– Emma is the last family member he's got."

Chloe's expression softened, and she glanced away. "Yeah. So, how long have you been sneaking Emma over there anyways?"

"Today was the first time," Manon replied, shifting. "I wasn't lying. We didn't tell Emma they're related either." She hesitated. "I have been sending Tom pictures of Emma over the years though, so he can see her grow up."

Chloe nodded thoughtfully. "Good idea. What about her aunts? Her grandmother?"

Manon shrugged. "I don't really know them that well, but I wouldn't be surprised if Tom sent them some."

"Quite a risk you're taking," Chloe commented. "Adrien wouldn't be too happy if he found out you were going behind his back."

Her stomach twisted again. "I know, and I don't want to, but..." She closed her eyes. "I respect M Agreste as a person, I really do, but I just don't agree with everything he's done. Keeping Emma from her family, it's... it's just wrong!"

She flinched slightly, glancing at Chloe, wondering if she took it too far– but she was just nodding in agreement.

"It's not right, but he doesn't do it out of malice," Chloe said, looking at her once more. "Adrien has been through a lot, and everything he's done is simply a means to cope."

"I know," Manon said. "Probably better than anyone..."

She had learned over the years what not to say and what topics to avoid around Adrien– what things sent him over the edge. He never got angry when approached on the wrong topic, but he did shut down. Like this morning how he had fled from the dinner table, and that wasn't even the worst. Most days he just locked himself away with work, but when things got rough he would even shut himself off from that. Locked away in his room, refusing to speak to anyone, let alone see them.

Chloe leaned forward, as if about to tell Manon a secret. "Now, when it comes to Adrikins, you have to learn to speak his language. You say the right things you can get exactly what you want from him. Push him hard enough, but not push too far– know you what I mean?"

"Um... no?"

"If you get Adrien's permission, you don't have to sneak around," Chloe explained. "Now sure he won't give the green light with everything, but start out small enough... for example– the Heroes' Day parade next week. Emma's never been to one, and we all know Adrien won't even set foot out, but if you convince him to let Emma go..."

Manon shook her head. "I can tell you now, that's impossible. You so much as say 'Heroes' Day' and he's gone. He spends the entire day in his father's old office during the parade– he doesn't even come out to eat!"

"He lost his father that day, can you blame him?" Chloe asked, and Manon looked away. "As for how you approach him, you don't say Heroes' Day– instead mention the parade, or the celebration next week– it's all about how you word things. And the most important thing is to play the 'it is for Emma' card, and trust me, he'll crumble."

"But–"

"Emma cannot spend her life tucked away in that stupid manor," Chloe snapped. "I saw what it did to my Adrien, and I am not watching it happen again. He tries his best, I'll give him that– but I think there's a problem when Emma can't even know the name of her own mother!"

Manon nodded in agreement.

"So honey, we're going to make sure Emma at least gets out for Heroes' Day– she needs to know the basic history of this city. You play your part, and I'll play mine." She pulled out her phone. "Just one little call about how my little Harper is so nervous, and how much better she'll be with Emma there– and he'll be stumbling. That's when you come in, and ask if you can take Emma to the parade– word it exactly like that. Mention how excited she's been, how she wants to go with her friends, and everyone's talking about it in school... trust me, he'll say yes."

"And if he doesn't?" Manon asked.

Chloe's gaze hardened. "Then he'll have to deal with me busting down his door."

"Um..." Manon wasn't sure what to make of this, but before she could say a word Chloe's phone started ringing.

"Hey honey~" Chloe cooed as she answered. "Is everything alright? Mhmn, I see. I'm just at the park with Harper and Emma, letting them play for a bit– do you think Zachary will be okay for another half hour? No? Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can. Love you, bye~"

With that she hung up, and Manon gave her an uncertain smile. "Got to go, it sounds like?"

"Nathaniel can't get the baby to calm down," Chloe said, pushing herself to her feet. "It's not like I can do any better– I swear Harper is the only one he likes."

"Well, she is a sweet girl," Manon said with a smile.

"Of course she is, I raised her," Chloe said.

* * *

A red fox darted across the rooftops of Paris.

It was a strange sight, to be certain, though no one paid much attention to the roofs nowadays. It had been a long time since hero or villain had been seen racing across them, nearly five years to the day. But that did not mean that they were empty.

"There you are," an annoyed voice snapped as he came to a stop, the figure not turning around. "Taking your sweet time, were you?"

The fox didn't reply, since he couldn't. He simply approached the chimney the woman was sitting at, trotting about so he was in front of her. He set down the box that was in his mouth onto her lap, which she snatched up without glancing at him. She opened the box, glowering at the croissants, before grabbing one and taking a large bite, chewing loudly.

"You know, if I wanted someone to fetch me some food I would have made you a little dog," she replied. "You have a job to do, but this just tells me you've failed again. Hmm?"

The fox scowled. He _had_ been doing his job, but it wasn't as simple as she made it out to be. The smells were confusing, lingering nearly everywhere across the city, but all so faint. The bakery had contained the faintest hint of something stronger– but it still had led him to nowhere. Running in circles about this maze of a place, searching for someone he knew existed but couldn't truly track.

Then more people had come in, and the smells had only gotten more confusing, and he had just been happy to leave.

"Are you hungry?" The woman asked, holding out a croissant. His ears twitched, but he didn't make a move for it, knowing it would be retracted if he showed any sign of wanting it. Pavona had a habit of doing so.

Pavona sneered, throwing the bread at his head. The fox leapt after it as quickly as he could, swallowing up the food before she could change her mind. He looked back at her, and she was smiling sweetly, but he only shuddered as he looked into those toxic green eyes hidden behind her mask. He hated her with a passion, though he would never say that vocally.

"I'll give you a week," Pavona decided after a minute, taking another bite of croissant. "The Heroes' Day Parade is coming up, isn't it?" She scoffed. "That should be plenty of time for you to find what you need, shouldn't it?"

She ran a hand across the fox tail pendant hanging around her neck, and chills ran through him at the contact. She then grasped it in her hand, and he couldn't breathe. His heart thundered in his chest, lungs fighting to take in oxygen. He trembled, stumbling forward, taking in a desperate gasp of air as she finally released her hold.

The fox pushed himself back to his feet, while Pavona let out a laugh. His ears were flat against his head, keeping his eyes towards the ground, watching her out of the corner of his eyes. She stood up, looking out at Paris with a satisfied smile.

"Such an interesting little city, isn't it?" Pavona asked. He snorted– it was anything but little– he would know because he had been working his tail off searching it. Pavona took a few steps forward, before collapsing to her knees.

A hacking filled the air, the heavy coughs being forced from Pavona. She clutched her chest, and the fox raced to her side as the coughing turned heavy. He stood in front of her, not sure of what to do, watching as specks of blood flew from her lips. He let out a small whimper, pressing up against her, and sharp gloved fingers dug into his fur, Pavona shakily rose to her feet, wiping the blood from her mouth.

"I'm fine," she hissed, and the fox trailed after her as she stumbled forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note– I created this AU before the season three finale aired, so in this AU the Peacock Miraculous was never fixed, and Chloe never willingly went over to Hawk Moth's side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Thank you to SoloRaven, who was the beta for this chapter!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloRaven/profile)

Adrien hesitated as he lingered outside Emma's door, listening to the giggles coming from within. Dinner hadn't been too long ago. While he had considered joining her, in the end he had just sat in his office like usual. The guilt gnawed at him now, especially since he had walked out at breakfast time yesterday. He considered his options as he stood there– and his answer came in the form of Plagg's claws digging into him.

He opened the door, looking at the room he had once called his own. The only thing that remained the same was the basic layout of the place as everything had been redecorated to fit Emma's tastes.

The once pristine white walls were now blue, and the many bookshelves now only held a handful of books– games, toys, and knickknacks taking up their space instead. The fireman pole was replaced by a slide near the stairs. A giant dollhouse took up one corner and an aquarium was in the other.

Emma and Manon were playing dress up– Emma in a princess dress and a cowboy hat, and Manon in pirate's apparel. They had yet to notice him as Emma was running across the upper walkway with a sword and a stuffed tiger in hand, shouting that she'll never be caught. Manon let out an evil laugh, charging up the stairs after her, and with a whoop Emma jumped onto the slide.

" _Adrien!"_

He couldn't help but jump slightly as Emma's eyes met his, a shriek of excitement escaping her throat. Her stuffed tiger and toy sword fell to the ground, the girl charging straight at him. He barely had time to brace himself, Emma throwing herself at him, forcing him to catch her. He let out a slight grunt as they both adjusted, her arms around his neck as she beamed up at him.

"Are you here to play with us?" Emma asked eagerly.

He smiled softly. "I just wanted to see how you're doing. What game are you playing?"

"Well I'm the warrior princess, and Manon is the evil pirate, and Rachel is the queen of cats!" She began. "The evil pirate wants Rachel so she can become the queen of the kitties, and warrior princess Emma has to save her!"

From there Emma slid out of his arms, grabbing ahold of the toys she had dropped, quickly rambling on about the game they had been playing. Manon carefully made her way down the stairs, head held high in an attempt to have a professional air, though that was lost with the bandana and eyepatch she was wearing. She waited at the foot of the stairs as Emma talked on, watching the two of them.

"Do you want to play?" Emma asked, going up on her tiptoes. "You can be the queen of the kitties, Adrien, and Rachel can play next time," she tossed the toy tiger away. "Please? Can we?"

He patted her head. "Maybe next time. I have work."

Manon stepped forward before the disappointment could fully dawn over Emma's face. "And I'm pretty sure it's almost time for you to go to bed."

"I'm the warrior princess! I don't have time to go to bed!" She protested, turning around to face Manon.

She smiled, tapping her on the nose. "How about this? You go get in your pajamas and brush your teeth right now, then we can play for ten more minutes– how does that sound?"

"Okay!" Emma chirped. "Goodnight, Adrien, goodnight Manon!"

With that, she scurried off towards the bathroom, leaving the two adults alone as she shut the door. Adrien turned to go at the same time Manon opened her mouth to speak, though she closed it just as quickly. He paused, glancing back at her.

"Yes?"

"I, um, had a question, sir," Manon began.

He tilted his head to show that he was listening. She was clearly nervous, shifting and swallowing once before she began speaking again.

"I was wondering if I could take Emma to the parade next week," she finally blurted out, causing Adrien to stiffen. "She, um– everyone's been talking about it in school, and she's been so excited, and she wants to go with her friends–"

He sighed, rubbing his temple. "Chloe put you up to this, didn't she?

Brown eyes widened. "How do you–? I mean she– well we–"

He gave a small smile, though his eyes didn't match it. "I know Chlo like the back of my hand. The fact that she's been bombarding me with texts all day about Emma and Harper didn't exactly make it subtle."

"Ah," Manon said softly, shifting.

"Emma can go," Adrien finally said after a moment, causing Manon to jerk her head up in surprise. "But my normal rules still apply. Also you are not to tell her about it until the day of, because I don't want to hear anyone talking about it."

"Of course sir."

"You can just call me Adrien," he said softly as he turned to leave. "I'm going out for a bit– tell Emma I said goodnight."

* * *

> **Are you free tonight?**
> 
> _long time no see, my dude! what's up?_
> 
> **I need a drink.**
> 
> _Al's busy for the weekend, so I'm free. when you wanna meet up?_
> 
> **As soon as possible.**
> 
> _the usual place?_
> 
> **Yes.**
> 
> _see you soon my dude_

* * *

Adrien sat at the bar, tucked away in his usual corner– if usual was even the word, as he didn't come out here often. But when he did he always made sure to tuck himself away at the corner of the counter, usually sliding a twenty if someone was there to move so he could have his seat. A beer sat clutched in his hands, resisting the urge just to chug it down. He didn't drink that often, but when he did he usually got wasted– but he wanted to be at least somewhat alert by the time Nino arrived.

He didn't have to wait long, the DJ wandering in shortly after Adrien had placed his order. He barely glanced up as he took the stool next to him, flagging down the bartender. With Nino's drink ordered and something a bit stronger for Adrien requested, the two old friends finally spoke to each other.

"So, what's it this time?" Nino asked, propping his arm on the counter.

Adrien drained the rest of his beer. "Just that time of the year."

Nino grunted in acknowledgement. "Rough on all of us in some form. So much good and bad happened that day, don't you think?"

Adrien shook his head, and Nino sighed. "Not saying that it evens out or anything, but I just find it's best to focus on the good, you know," he tapped his fingers against the counter. "Makes things a bit easier, focusing on something else."

"How are the kids?" Adrien asked.

Nino snorted. "I don't mean ignoring it either, dude. The twins are good though, handful as ever. Especially Lilly, she won't leave Shawn alone for a minute," he glanced at him. "How's Emma?"

"Who's asking, you or Alya?"

"Alya doesn't even know I'm here, or else she'd be busting down the doors out to give you a piece of her mind."

"I've already gotten my fair share," Adrien replied with a shrug.

"Here you go, sirs," the bartender said as he brought them their drinks. Nino muttered a thanks and took a sip, while Adrien took a much longer one. The bartender turned away, offering the last drink in his hands to a red haired man a few seats down. "And for you, M Renard."

"...Emma will be going to the parade," Adrien finally said.

"It's good for both of you, will you be going with her?"

Adrien snorted, and that was enough of an answer for Nino. Small talk and brief answers often made up most of their rare conversations– yet Nino remained one of the few people Adrien felt comfortable around. Didn't help that his wife hated his guts, but that was just life at this point. People either liked him, or there was the handful that despised him. He wished not everyone had an opinion about everything.

Several shots later and broken bits of conversation and Adrien was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol– mind and body relaxing in a way he usually avoided, a slight haze in his mind that felt all too wonderful. He was vaguely aware that he was going to regret this come tomorrow, but at the moment all seemed fine. He wouldn't say he was drunk quite yet, on the edge of tipsy, but clearly it was enough for Nino to feel comfortable to work his way into what was usually more sensitive topics.

"So Alya's work is basically demanding she be on standby all of Heroes' Day," he said, leaning up against the bar, fiddling with an empty shot glass– he didn't seem quite as keen on draining every drink he could. "Just like last year, they're convinced Chat Noir will show up this time for the celebrations."

Adrien scoffed.

"That's exactly what I say. She doesn't like it either, but it means another Heroes' Day of me taking the kids out without their mom. I don't know why people aren't accepting that Chat Noir is as good as gone, not only are there no more threats, but I feel he has every reason to want to live a quiet life."

"I don't think anyone knows," Adrien said hollowly, not hesitating to take another shot as two were placed in front of them.

Nino lowered his voice a bit. "You know, a few people at Alya's work are looking into the idea of trying to track down Chat Noir."

Adrien jerked his head up, staring at him. "Wha– how?"

"I said the same thing, I thought there was no where to begin, but Alya doesn't think it would be all that hard with some work if you lay it all out," Nino said, and when he made no effort to take his shot so Adrien took the glass for him. "They have the names of everyone who died on the day of Hawk Moth's defeat– and it's known that one of those names has to be Ladybug."

Not even his swimming mind could save him from the pain as he heard her name, a burning in his heart. Tears pricked his eyes, though he didn't move, just staring straight ahead as Nino continued.

"Everyone saw when Ladybug was pregnant, and the baby would probably be around six by now, or approaching that age," Nino said. "And I'm sure there's only so many guys out there with one kid that age who lost a wife that day. Do some digging and someone could really narrow it down if they wanted to. Puts me a bit on edge to be honest, can't people respect a dude's privacy?"

Adrien smiled– one just as empty as the shot glass he raised to his lips as he let the last few droplets roll onto his tongue. Nino's words weren't necessarily wrong, with the right information people could narrow things down– but that was only if they had the right information. True, he tried to avoid hearing rumors and theories that floated about, but sometimes it was next to impossible to avoid– and never once had he heard anything that had been right.

When Ladybug's baby bump had begun showing, everyone had assumed the father to be Chat Noir's– in their mind there was no one else it could be. The heroes simply remained professional with each other on the job, which technically was true when it came to his Lady and her husband, their identities had become of even more value as they had entered their adult years. Any clue they gave could have led to their danger, and so it was best to treat themselves in the suits as a completely different individual– not that they had known who the other was even then.

The fact that Ladybug had never commented on the matter didn't help discourage the rumors.

He didn't know if it was just ironic or sad that Emma was now in his care, but he tried not too hard not to think about. He had failed to protect his partner, and he knew that he couldn't make the same mistake with her daughter.

"Dude, you with me?"

"Mmm?"

"Let's get you some water, or something a bit lighter," Nino said, tagging the bartender down with a wave. "I swear, if no one was with you."

Adrien grinned. "Don't worry, I can stomach a bit more."

"You say that now, but you'll regret it in the morning, dude. One water please, if you would."

Adrien let out a hum, barely paying attention as the bartender went to get said water. He just stared straight ahead, thoughts wandering but never really focusing on anything. For the most part, he did avoid drinking. However, when he did, he savored it in the moment. Just to relax, the thoughts haunting his mind drifting by like they were nothing– it was something he didn't get to experience often.

"Come on man, drink this," Nino said, snapping Adrien out of his thoughts, pressing a glass into his hands.

Adrien drained it reflectively, draining the water in just a few gulps. "Thanks..."

As soon as another drink was set before him he reached for it, and Nino just sighed. He played around with an empty shot glass, letting it dance between his fingers as he flipped it about, the blurred sounds of the other patrons talking in the background filling in what would have been a silence otherwise.

"To make up for Alya not going to the parade, she's going to take the twins and hang out with Juleka and Rose and their son sometime," Nino said. At this point, Adrien wasn't sure if Nino was just making small talk or talking about things he actually wanted to talk about. Whatever it was, Adrien wasn't flinching at names that he normally would. "That might be a good time for us to hang out again, if you're up for it. Perhaps when we're both actually sober. Are you going to be like this during Heroes' Day? Is that what you do all day? Drink?"

Adrien chuckled, no emotion behind it. "No no, that would be cheating."

"Cheating? What do you mean dude?"

Dull green eyes turned towards Nino, an empty smile on his face. "That's the easy way out, I don't get to do that. After what I did the least I can do is remember."

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"Hmm," Adrien hummed, reaching for a shot that wasn't there. Nino sighed, flagging down the bartender, though he only ended up ordering some water. He drank it without complaint though, Nino studying him for a moment.

"You aren't going to remember a thing, are you?"

"That's the idea."

"Then maybe it's your turn to do some listening then, I could use someone to talk to," Nino said, lowering his voice after a quick glance around. "Remember what I said about Chat Noir never showing up again?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Like, I think the dude deserves privacy and all, but I wouldn't mind to see how he's doing, I think he's been weighed down by more than loss if you ask me," Nino said, and Adrien wasn't quite sure what to make of the raw concern in his voice.

He took a sip of the drink in front of him. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but it wasn't water.

"You can't tell anyone, though I doubt you'll remember this, but I was Carapace. I was there during some of the final fights," Nino whispered. "I wouldn't say I knew the dude personally, but I did know him better than most civilians."

Adrien just grinned at him– oh if only Nino realized how much he _did_ know Chat Noir. He felt like laughing a bit, though he wasn't sure if it came out or not. Was he a light drinker? Or did he have more to drink than he realized?

"Everyone acts like it's such an amazing thing that he killed Hawk Moth and ended his reign," Nino said softly. "But no matter what kind of person Hawk Moth was, I still think that would weigh a person down, you know? Especially someone like Chat."

Not even the lack of lucidity his drunk state was giving him was enough to save him from those words, his blood turning cold as they hit him. He froze up, staring blankly ahead as he heard his heart pounding in his head.

_Loud scream– he wasn't sure if it was his or hers. Despite hands clutching her tight, blood rolling down leather. Merciless cold gray eyes, destruction pulsing about his claws. Another scream. Ash. Gray eyes. Dust, crumbling mouth cracking open to a scream–_

"Dude!" A voice shouted, snapping him from the fractured memories, the image of the blurry bar fulling his vision. He could feel hot tears running down his face, mouth dry as it hung open, nothing escaping him. He stared at Nino blankly, the tears unrelenting, and the man let out a sigh.

There was a warm hand on his shoulder, his voice soft as he continued.

"I think that's enough for tonight, dude," Nino said. "Let's find your chauffeur and get you home, okay?"

Too out of it to agree, Adrien just simply followed Nino out of the bar as he helped him to his feet. The tears had slowed, though he didn't move to wipe them away, just his tongue running over dry lips. He was thirsty, he was dimly aware of that, but the thought of another drink just made him shudder, as if his body knew of the hangover that was sure to await him tomorrow. The autumn night was cool as they stepped outside, Nino's arm around them as they headed down the street.

Back at the bar a red haired man raised his head as he watched them go. The bartender approached him with a smile. "Another drink, M Renard?"

"No thank you," the man said softly, smiling himself.

* * *

This time there was not a fox on the rooftops, but rather a fox in a garden.

It was a private little get away, the grounds carefully kept to keep them looking pristine. Even now as the leaves began to turn color and fall to the ground it still was beautiful, people coming to see the autumn feel that was often lost in the busy city. Right now it was nearly empty though as the fox made his way through the garden, the night sky shining above him as he followed a faint scent.

He spotted the figure not long after, the woman in her dark blue dress, sitting on one of the benches. She stared up at the starless sky, a scowl across her masked face as she fanned herself despite the chilly night. He was nearly silent as he approached, but still she turned her head as if she sensed him there.

"What do you want now?" She asked with a scoff. "Back to bringing me more empty news?"

The fox closed his eyes, glowing faintly as he began to grow. His form tingled as he shifted, rising up onto his hind legs as paws became hands and feet. Fur melted away into clothes, a shiver rushing through him as he lost the warmth his coat had provided. Bright red hair covered his head, and sharp brown eyes nervously glanced about.

"I think I have a lead."

Pavona looked back at him with cool eyes. "Oh really?" She asked with a slight sneer. "Just a 'lead'? You mean the thing you should have had a long time ago, Tod?"

Tod didn't even flinch, used to this behavior from her. "I think I might have found Carapace."

Pavona regarded him. "I wasn't looking for Carapace."

He gritted his teeth, trying to keep himself from snapping at her. "If I was able to find one hero, the chances of the others being around would be high. This may be the chance we've been looking for to make some actual progress."

She snapped her fan shut, spinning it between her fingers. "Do tell me how you managed to find 'Carapace', and what makes you think it's actually him."

"I overheard him mentioning this to a friend."

"Oh yes, because no one would ever make a claim like that nor ever has." Pavona said sarcastically. "Such a stunning revelation."

He gritted his teeth. "You weren't there, ma'am. You know my hearing is better than most, and he didn't think anyone was listening, and I strongly believe–"

His voice was cut off as Pavona grabbed the fox-tail pendant around her neck, causing his throat to close up. She released it after a moment, allowing him to take a gasp of air. "What's his name?"

Tod opened his mouth to speak, but as he tried he felt something bubbling up in his throat. He looked towards Pavona, but her hand was nowhere near the pendant, even as orange energy came from him, suffocating the words he had tried to speak. He stood there in confusion, blinking, and Pavona scowled.

"What?"

"His name is–" Todd tried again, but the same thing happened once more. He looked up at Pavona nervously, seeing anger flash in her green eyes.

"I order you to tell me his name!" She sneered, and he opened his mouth to speak again– but there were two forces pulling at him. The orders of his master telling him to say the name and the strange energy that prevented him from doing so. He struggled for a moment but only succeeded in coughing up more of the bubbling energy. "Fall my feathers!"

There was a flash of blue light, the mask vanishing from Pavona's face, her fan and dress fading away as a burst of energy came flying out from a brooch pinned to her chest. Tod was breathing raggedly, looking up at the small creature now zipping about them.

"Woo!" The little kwami cheered, doing a flip. She hovered upside down, pausing as she watched Pavona fall into a coughing fit. "Oh dear! Miss Lila, you shouldn't have stayed transformed for so long!"

Lila scowled at the words, still coughing as she leaned over. Tod winced at the blood flying from her lips– it just kept getting worse everyday. The woman pulled a tissue from her pocket, wiping away the droplets as she braced herself against the bench, breathing heavily.

"What's wrong with him, Duusu?" She growled, waving a hand at Tod. "You said the sentimonsters wouldn't be affected!"

Duusu looked at Tod, zipping over towards him and flying about his form. The kwami then landed in his hair, nuzzling against him contently. "I don't sense anything wrong with him!"

"He can't talk!" Lila snapped. "Tod, I order you to tell me who Carapace is!"

Tod opened his mouth to obey, but this time was unsurprised as more bubbles came from his throat. Duusu let out a giggle at his, before falling back into his hair laughing. "Oh, you are so funny Miss Lila!"

"Oh, shut up you stupid bird and tell me what's wrong with him!"

The Peacock kwami rose up into the air. "There's magic that surrounds the Miraculous, including a spell to protect our holder's identities. If I knew the identity of another holder I would be unable to tell you their name even if ordered– and the same goes for our sentibeings! There's nothing wrong with him, he just can't reveal identities."

Lila let out a snarl. "Then what's the point of the stupid things!"

She fell into another coughing fit and Tod hurried forward to support her. Her fingernails dug into his arm, holding onto him tightly as she sat there panting, before shoving him away unceremoniously as soon as the fit passed. Duusu circled above her head, making worried sounds in a language he could not understand.

"Please be careful, Miss Lila," Duusu begged. "Even if he can't tell you he can still follow orders."

"I'm going to keep looking," Tod said softly. "You'll be able to heal yourself soon– I just need a bit more time."

Lila glowered at him before running a finger down her fox-tail pendant– where his amok laid. He shivered at the contact, as it felt like her fingers were running down his skin as she did so. She looked at the two of them for a moment, letting out a sneer as Duusu gave her some pleading eyes, and then scoffed.

"One week from Heroes' Day," Lila finally said. "That's how long you get to track down Ladybug and Chat Noir's child."

Tod felt himself relaxing. "Thank you, ma'am."

She waved him away. "Get out of my sight, you wanted more time, so don't waste it. Duusu, spread my fea–"

"You shouldn't transform unless you need to!" Duusu protested.

"Spread my feathers," Lila growled, turning Duusu into a burst of energy, drawing her back into the Miraculous. With a flash of light, Pavona stood before him once more, shaking as she pushed herself to her feet.

Tod watched her with uncertainty, but she didn't break down coughing or collapse like she had in the past. He hesitated for a moment until her eyes flickered towards him. He quickly transformed back into a fox, turning and running away as swiftly as he could before she could change her mind.

His ears flicked up, the noses of the city washing over him as he slipped out of the garden, nose twitching as his mind focused once again on the mission he had been created for. Many scents ran past his nose, but it wasn't the common smells he was looking for– rather the magical energy he had been created to track.

It should have been a simple task– find a child that smelled of both creative energy and destructive energy. And despite the lingering traces of such from the many years Ladybug and Chat Noir had protected this city, he had yet to find any sign of such a child that could be theirs.

The sentimonster had his orders though, and he could not stop until his mission was completed.


	5. Chapter 5

"That's out of the question."

"Please, sir, she really wants you to come," Manon said, taking a step towards him, and Adrien turned his head away. "I know you have your own means of mourning, but it would only be for a couple of hours."

"No, it wouldn't be," he snapped. "They treat the whole day like a holiday– it lasts all day. They put on parades and fireworks– as if that's somehow respectful!"

He could feel Plagg flinch within his pocket.

"...They put those on in their honor, Adrien," Manon said softly. "In honor of everyone who passed away that day."

"I think the fact that none of the heroes have shown their faces in years is clear enough that they don't find it 'respectful' or whatever excuse they're using," he slammed a fist down into his desk. "People _died–_ and that will never be something to celebrate."

He went still as he felt a hand on his shoulder. His breath instantly got caught in his throat, his defenses being thrown up at once at the mere contact. His eyes turned towards Manon, her golden gaze looking up at him with nothing but concern. After a moment she withdrew her hand, looking away.

"I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean to push you at all–"

"It's fine," Adrien said swiftly. "You should go get some rest, it's late, and Emma will be up early."

She nods, turning to leave. Adrien didn't say anything, waiting for the door to shut and for her footsteps to echo down the hall. His heart was hammering, the mere thought of going to the Heroes' Day celebrations making him sick to his stomach. He shivered, and Plagg flew out of his pocket, frowning slightly.

"Are we really going to do this again?" Plagg asked. Adrien rose to his feet, adjusting his suit as he glanced at the clock. Fifteen minutes until midnight.

"Yes," he replied, picking up a bag from his desk and sliding it over his shoulder, before fingering his Miraculous ring. The kwami drifted behind him like a shadow, small paws tapping together, as if trying to find something more to say. As he followed his holder through the hallways he let out a resigned sigh.

Adrien coughed as he opened the door to the atelier, a thin layer of dust coating the entire room. The lights were off, curtains drawn, but Adrien didn't reach for any of them. From the light filtering in from the hallways you could see half finished designs and partly completed projects laying forgotten in the dark, resting right where they had been left years before.

Plagg paused at a collage of photos that lined one side of the room, photos of a young Adrien smiling down at them. Adrien was careful not to look at these nor at any of the objects lying about, heading straight for the portrait that stood at the back of his room. Emilie Agreste's painting was the only item in the room that had not been covered in dust, the only thing that had been maintained over the years.

"Adrien," Plagg said softly as he placed a hand near his mother, but he gave the kwami no reply. Instead he slowly slid his fingers into hidden alcoves of the painting, pressing the buttons nestled within. Adrien then stepped back, Plagg hurrying to his shoulder as the floor under them shifted, being drawn into the hidden entrance he had just unlocked. Silence hovered between them as they sank out of the room, the only sound being the whirling of the machinery around them as they were whisked away.

Moments later they rose up into the dark observatory, panels moving away from the window as they stepped into the room, a shadow of a butterfly being cast into the center of the room as the moonlight filtered in. Like the atelier, Hawk Moth's former lair was covered in dust, but unlike the atelier changes had been made to the room since the last owner had been there.

Resting in the center of the room, right where the light of the window rested, was a table. It was carved mahogany, intricate designs covered the wooden surface, a matching chair sitting in front of it. Adrien placed his bag on top of it as he approached, setting next to a box. Diamond in shape, made from a pitch black wood. Faint green carvings highlighted the Miracle Box as Adrien brushed away a layer of dust. Plagg stared down at where his fellow kwamis were kept, while Adrien sat down.

"Seven more minutes," Adrien said, glancing at his watch. He opened up his bag, carefully pulling several items, setting them in front of the Miracle Box.

"I think there's better ways to handle this," Plagg said softly. "I know this is hard for you, but locking yourself up here all day won't make a difference."

Adrien said nothing.

Every year Adrien came up here, though Plagg visited more frequently to check on the Miracle Box and commune with his fellow kwamis. He was never comfortable with the fact that it was left unwatched, though the security measures to protect this room were high. Hawk Moth had spared no expenses with his lair. It had taken Adrien months to figure out how to get in here, and that was after Plagg had confirmed its existence from phasing in and out of the walls of the mansion, and they were the only ones that knew who Hawk Moth had been.

What had once been his father's hideaway had become Adrien's as well once a year. For the next twenty-four hours Adrien would sit here, unmoving while celebrations of Hawk Moth's downfall would be celebrated all throughout Paris. It had been five years since the villain had been defeated, and now all but two Miraculouses rested safely within the Miracle Box in front of them. Adrien acted as Guardian for the rare gems, and while he took his responsibility seriously, Plagg felt there was so much more he could do to watch over them.

"One minute to midnight," Adrien said, breaking the long stretch of silence, looking up at him expectantly. The kwami shivered, this being his least favorite part of this day, but there was no point in arguing. He just stared as Adrien as he carefully pulled off the silver ring on his finger. "Plagg, I renounce you."

And with those words the kwami was sucked away into the ring, vanishing from this realm as his connection with Adrien was severed. There was nothing quite as disconcerting to the kwami as forcefully being separated from his holder, but this had happened every year. Adrien ran his hand along the ring as Plagg vanished, before opening the Miracle Box.

He wanted to be alone right now, and that meant not even bearing the connection to his kwami. He waited silently as the box opened up, moving of its own accord as the lid was pulled open, the many Miraculouses shining up at him. At times it was overwhelming just how much power were right at his fingertips, but what scared him more was what he could do with that power. His eyes turned towards the center of the box, where a yin yang symbol sat, where he carefully placed Plagg's ring.

His eyes glanced towards the only empty slot that remained in the box, but instead of focusing on that he closed the Miracle Box. Today was a day of mourning, not to focus on his mistakes of the past. He would bring Plagg back out once today was over, because though he brought painful memories to mind, the little kwami was his best friend and someone he couldn't live without.

But for now he would wait here– no food, no water, no companionship– just him alone with his thoughts.

He turned towards the objects he had pulled from his bag, carefully set up the two candles in front of the Miracle box, flames gently flickering as he lit them. He set the lighter between them, ready for use if one of the candles were to go out. Shadows were thrown across the room as he set a picture in front of each candle. The images only held memories he'd rather forget, but they were people he would always remember.

"I miss you so much," Adrien whispered softly, closing his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

The pictures of Marinette and Gabriel stared back at him, silent like the shadows dancing around them.

* * *

"Come on, Manon! I wanna see the parade!" Emma cried, tugging on Manon's arm as they made their way through the crowded streets of Paris. Sounds echoed around them, a jubilant aura in the air. Manon struggled against a yawn, having stayed up late for a chance to talk to M. Agreste. Still she smiled at the young girl, who was wide-eyed at the festivities around them.

It brought Manon way back, to the days when she was a child, when she had been the young one urging her mom forward on Heroes' Day. Of course Heroes' Day then wasn't held on the same day as it was when she was a kid, they had moved the holiday to the date Hawk Moth had been defeated instead, to celebrate the day Paris had been freed from the villain.

The day that Ladybug had died.

It was frightening how a single day had been so relieving yet so heartbreaking. The realization that after nearly a decade of akuma attacks, after years of being haunted by Hawk Moth, they were finally free. Yet the hero that had fought so hard to protect them, the one who had become a guardian for them, had given her life for Paris.

She remembered all too well the heaviness she had seen in Chat Noir's steps as he stood in front of Paris, the Butterfly Miraculous in hand, delivering the news of the fall of Hawk Moth and the price of that defeat. The hush that had fallen across the city, the same city that had been filled with fighting only hours before. Manon had been a teenager at the time, yet still she had struggled to grasp the reality of what she had just been told.

That had been five years ago, and not one hero had been seen since Chat Noir had vanished across the Parisian rooftops, his heavy news left hanging in the air.

Paris had not forgotten their heroes, and every Heroes' Day they celebrated those who had protected them. Parades, memorials, fireworks– stores were closed along with schools, for today was a day to honor. Manon had not been able to attend in many years, having spent that time watching over Emma while Adrien mourned the ones he had lost that day.

She was grateful that he had given her permission to bring Emma out here this year.

"It's all so pretty," Emma whispered, looking up at the giant balloons of the passing parade. "Which hero is that, Manon?"

"Carapace," she replied, staring up at the image of the turtle-themed hero.

"How many were there? In class we really only talked about Ladybug and the cat hero."

"Well, there was also Rena, and Queen Bee, Pegaus, Viperion, Monkey King–" she began to rattled off the different heros that had made appearances over the years, pointing them out when she saw merchandise or pictures of them, though Ladybug and Chat Noir were the most common. She bought Emma a set of Ladybug and Chat Noir-themed bracelets, and she happily put one on each wrist. She was currently licking an ice cream cone, strawberry with chocolate chips, one hand still tightly wrapped around Manon.

"Did you ever meet any of the heroes?" She asked curiously.

"What if I told you I was one of the villains?" Manon said with a smile, and Emma let out a laugh.

"You're too nice for that!"

"Even nice people were turned mean by akumas," she said, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "I was called Puppeteer, I had the power to control people through dolls. Ladybug and Chat Noir had to stop me and save me from the akuma."

"What was that like?"

"I don't remember much, thankfully, but I do remember meeting them afterwards," she said, leaning down to wipe some ice cream off of her cheek. "They were very kind, and made sure I got home to my mom. I was very little when it all happened, just about your age."

Emma considered this, not saying anything for a moment. Manon looked down at her in concern, hoping that she hadn't scared the girl with the idea of akumas. For her it was a reality she had grown up with, but Emma had never seen magic in her life, had only heard about it through the stories of the heroes she had only recently begun to truly learn about.

"Why don't I have a mom?" Emma asked, and Manon felt her blood turn cold. "Harper has a mommy, you have a mom, and a lot of people in my class talk about their moms too. Acel even has _two_ mommies– so how come I don't have any?" She gave Manon a curious look. "Are _you_ my mommy?"

She tried to keep her expression light. "I'm your nanny, silly, it's my job to take care of you."

"Then what's a mommy's job?"

Manon hesitated. "...Moms take care of their kids, and nannies take care of kids that aren't their own."

"Oh."

"I just happen to be the luckiest nanny in the whole wide world," Manon said slowly, of course instantly catching the young girl's attention– her mellow expression instantly whisked away with a gleam in her eyes.

"How come?"

"Because I get to take care of the cutest, sweetest, awesomest little girl in the universe," Manon said, giving her a grin– before poking her nose. "You."

She let out a soft sigh as she saw a huge smile break over Emma's face, the young girl sitting up just a bit straighter as she puffed up. "I'm not little anymore– I'm a big girl, I'm going to school now."

"Of course you're a big girl now, silly me for forgetting," she ruffled the girl's hair. "Now, we won't be meeting up with Harper for about a half hour, so what do you want to do until then?"

"Um..." Blue eyes scanned their surroundings, the city busier than ever. For a moment Emma looked overwhelmed at all that was in front of her– stalls and vendors and so many people surrounding them, music and chatter filling the air. "...I don't know?"

Manon paused for a moment, then hesitated. "If you'd like to go somewhere quiet for a little bit, we can. It won't be as fun as all the festivities, but the memorials are important too."

"What's a memorial?" Emma asked.

"A memorial is a way to remember someone," she said after a moment of thought. "We're celebrating that the bad guy was stopped, but people got hurt trying to stop him, and a memorial is a way to tell them thank you."

"People like Ladybug?" She asked, glancing at her red and black-polka dotted bracelet.

"Yes, like Ladybug," Manon said softly, and shifted. "I also want to go say thank you to an old friend. Someone who used to watch over me like I do with you."

Emma's eyes lit up. "Was she _your_ nanny? Was she just as nice as you were? I'd love to go say thank you to them! What were they like, Manon?"

This. This was the hardest part of her job. Those big blue eyes looking up at her so innocently, but yet she knew that she couldn't say a word about that woman to this little girl. She wasn't allowed to talk about the babysitter she had once had to the girl she now was a nanny for, Adrien had forbidden it. As much as she respected the man, she could never get over the fact that she wasn't allowed to tell Emma about her own mother.

"She was very nice," she said softly, knowing that even that was more than what Adrien wanted her to say. "Come on now, we can buy a candle for you to put at Ladybug's memorial– wouldn't that be a nice way to say thank you?"

"Yeah!" Emma said eagerly.

Manon was sure that Adrien wouldn't have a problem with her being at the memorials, even if he did hate Heroes' Day. But that was only because it was the day his father had died, and the celebrations were nothing but a painful reminder of that. She bought red and pink candles for the memorials. A red one for Emma to light for Ladybug, and a pink one for Manon to silently light for Marinette. She didn't know exactly how she had passed, but thanks to Hawk Moth a wonderful woman had been lost that day.

"Emma, wait!" Manon cried– because the young girl had bolted into the crowd.

"Come on, Manon!" Emma called back, looking over her shoulder as she ran, Manon hurrying after her, shuffling through the crowd as to not bump into anyone, though Emma didn't have the same luck– crashing into a man as she was looking behind her.

"I am so sorry!" Manon cried, using the moment to catch up to the girl, pulling her back to her side, giving the red haired man an apologetic glance. "She didn't mean to, come on Emma, have a good Heroes' Day!"

With that she scooped up Emma so she was resting on her hip, grunting slightly– she wasn't as little as she used to be. But she couldn't run off when she was in her arms. Emma giggled slightly as they worked their way through the streets, making their way towards where the crowds still lingered, but everyone was just a bit quieter.

Emma seemed to pick up on the change in atmosphere as they at last approached the memorial– looking about at the dozens of names carved into the large slabs of stone that surrounded them– a tall statue of Ladybug standing in the center of it all. Behind it stood the Eiffel Tower, tall and silent to the hush of those who had gathered. The scent of candles filled the air, hundreds of flowers laid at the foot of the statue and the memorial.

"Is that Ladybug?" Emma asked, looking at the statue.

"Yes," Manon said softly.

"She's pretty," she decided after a moment, shifting to get out of her arms. Manon set her down as they were able to draw closer to the monument, looking at the careful detail that had been added to the statute. She looked exactly how Manon remembered her– proud and brave, fearless to whatever was to come.

Emma seemed ecstatic to add her red candle to the army of ones below the statue already, giggling slightly as Manon lit it for her, watching the flame dance in the breeze. Manon fingered the pink one in her hand, standing there at the feet of Ladybug for a moment, before leading Manon over to the walls of names carved into stone, carefully searching for the names she knew.

It was strange knowing that among these names there would be Ladybug's, Hawk Moth's, and Mayura's, nestled among those who had passed away in the final battle as if they were mere citizens. There were hundreds of names– but that was the most narrowed down it had ever been for anyone.

Manon wondered if Chat Noir ever visited this memorial as a civilian, walking hidden among these crowds just like Ladybug's name was hidden among these names on the wall.

She let her hand brush over 'Sabine Cheng' as she found it, heart twisting for the once sweet woman, but she pressed on, Emma watching curiously by her side. It didn't take much longer for Manon to locate the two names she had been looking for, blinking slightly at the memory of them.

_Luka Couffaine_

_Marinette Couffaine_

"Here we are," Manon said softly, and Emma went on her tiptoes to look at the names she was tracing with her fingers.

"What does it say?"

"These are names of those who were... lost that day," Manon explained, kneeling down as she set up the pink candle at the base of the row where their names stood. "It's the name of the girl I told you about, the one that looked after me, and her husband."

"Your nanny?"

Manon smiled softly as she lit the candle. "She wasn't my nanny, but she did take care of me when my mother couldn't."

Emma rocked on her heels. "What was her name?"

She wasn't supposed to say– and she knew that. She probably wasn't even supposed to bring Emma near the memorial, but...

"Marinette. Her name was Marinette."

"Marinette," Emma echoed, before smiling. "I like that name!"

She smiled sadly. "I'm glad you do."

They sat there for another minute, watching as the candle began to burn lower. Emma hummed for a minute, but seemed to be losing her pateintence. After another minute she looked up at Manon, rocking back and forth.

"Is it time to go meet Harper yet?" She asked.

Manon smiled, ruffling her hair. "Let's go see if we can find them."

* * *

"So, what did I miss this time?" Plagg asked as Adrien carefully slipped on the ring once more, his kwami bursting out in a shower of green light. He shivered as he felt their connection reforging, a warmth flaring up in his chest– separating himself from Plagg was not a delightful experience, but he continued to do it year after year.

"Nothing," Adrien said simply as he pushed himself to his feet, throat raspy. He was exhausted, having only a couple of hours of sleep throughout his time up here, and his body was begging for water. Despite having gone just as long without food he actually didn't feel hungry, though his lack of energy said otherwise. "Let's go."

"I'm going to stay up here for a bit," Plagg said, causing Adrien to look back at him. "I have business to finish with the Miracle Box– kinda pulled me out mid-conversation, you know?"

He offered the blonde a grin, one that was not returned. Adrien merely nodded his head, like they were mere coworkers exchanging information, before heading over towards where the elevator was waiting. The two stared at each other as the system started up, slowly drawing Adrien into the floor.

"Make sure you eat enough!" Plagg shouted after him, because it wasn't unlike his kitten to forget. He waited for a moment longer, but soon all was silent– and he was alone.

He did feel bad for lying to Adrien, but to be fair it wasn't a direct lie– he was going to be in the Miracle Box after all, just not with his fellow kwamis like Adrien thought. Plagg phased through the floor, moving among wiring and pipes, going between floors as he worked his way down to the lowest levels of the mansion. It hadn't been long since his last trip down here– but he still took a moment to hover above the sleeping Emilie Agreste, bowing his head slightly.

Then he grabbed the fake Ladybug earrings he had stashed down here, and made his way back up to Hawk Moth's lair. It was frustratingly slow– needing to use the elevators to transport the earrings, and staying quiet and out of sight– even from Adrien.

"How do humans put up with this?" Plagg muttered as he found himself back in Gabriel's atelier, activating the elevator up to the lair. "Not having an intangible body has to be the worst."

And once more he was in the shadow-draped room, the fake earrings sitting in the middle of the floor. He swooped down, ripping open the packaging, grabbing the plastic look-alikes. He glanced over them one more time, clutching them to his chest as he flew over to where the Miracle Box was supposed to be resting for another year.

He traced a paw along the bright green lines, which began to glow in response. The Miracle Box opened up at once, revealing the many jewels laying within, seventeen resting there in silence. Only two slots were empty– the Black Cat and the Peacock. What had happened to Duusu, no one was sure. They had thought for sure that Nathalie had been Mayura, which Nooroo had confirmed, but there had been no sign of the Miraculous on her body when they had found it. Plagg had searched the streets where she had been found, guessing it had fallen from her when she had fallen, but there had been no sign of the brooch. Perhaps it had been swept away down a storm drain, or maybe picked up by a raven that had been drawn by its shine.

Anything but it falling into the wrong hands once more.

Plagg landed where his ring was supposed to sit, looking over to the slot next to his– where the real Ladybug Miraculous sat. It just felt so wrong for her to be in the box when he wasn't– but it wouldn't be that way for long.

The kwami swallowed once, carefully setting the fake earrings next to the real ones, before picking up the Miraculous in his paws. They were warm, the crimson sheen gleaming in the limited light. He clutched them close, feeling somewhat whole with Tikki's energy close to him.

Then with a shaky breath he straightened the fake ones so they rested right in the center, the Miracle Box closing as he flew away with the true earrings. He started at the box, which looked untouched as it always did– no sign that anything was different. And hopefully, if it were to be opened again, no one would blink at the plastic fakes that had replaced the Miraculous.

Plagg was more than happy to leave Hawk Moth's lair, carefully stroking the Ladybug earrings.


	6. Chapter 6

_Knock knock._

"Yes?" Adrien said, a slight frown on his face as he worked– people knew better than to interrupt him during work, which meant this must be important.

"Adrien!" A happy voice chirped on the other side of the door. "It's dinner time, you should come down and eat with us!"

He glanced at his watch. "I'll be eating in a little bit, you go ahead and start without me, okay?"

"Adrien!" She whined, and he could imagine her crossing her arms. "You never come and eat with me– and I wanna talk to you! School has been so much fun and I already told Manon about it all and now I wanna tell you– so you gotta come down and eat dinner with me!"

Adrien could feel Plagg's gaze on him, and he closed his laptop. "Okay, I'm coming, but I can't stay the whole time."

"Okay!" Emma said happily as he pushed himself to his feet, heading to the office door. As he opened it there stood Emma, staring up at him with those bright blue eyes, up on her tiptoes– grinning from ear to ear. "Come on– we're going to have grilled cheese sandwiches and it's going to be so yummy!"

She grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the stares. A ghost of a smile passed over Adrien's face, following after her. As they headed down towards the dining room you could hear Manon calling out for Emma, sounding slightly worried. As they entered a look of relief spread over her face– though her eyes swiftly widened when she saw Adrien.

"I told you not to bother M Agreste tonight!" She said loudly, hurrying forward, but Emma just hugged Adrien's leg in reply.

"Adrien said he'd eat with us tonight!" Emma said happily. "So you gotta tell the chef to make another sandwich so Adrien can have one too."

"I'm sorry sir–" Manon began, but he held up his hand.

"It's fine," Adrien said simply. "I needed to clear my head anyway. Besides, I want to hear how school's going for Emma."

The young girl was already chattering as they took their seats, proudly declaring that she got to sit next to Adrien as the cook brought out their meal. A simple salad had been prepared for Adrien, which he was surprised they had managed to pull together at the last second, and the promised grilled cheese for the girls, which Emma promptly dug into, talking with her mouth full.

"And on field trips we get to go visit places with the class!" She told Adrien in excitement. "Am I allowed to go on field trips?"

"Of course," he replied, taking a sip of water.

"Thank you!" Emma said, grinning, but after a moment her smile faded. Adrien frowned, wondering if he had said something wrong as she shifted in her seat. "I don't know what to do about next week though."

"Emma," Manon began.

"What's next week?" Adrien asked.

"Parents' Day," Emma replied, slouching in her seat. "The teacher says that everyone's parents get to come, but I don't think I have any." She looked at Adrien. "Why don't I have any, Adrien? Everyone else in my class has some. Katie even has three! Manon says she's not my mom..." She tilted her head. "Are you my dad?"

" _NO!"_

A jolt of fear ran through Adrien as he watched Emma flinch back, and he tensed up in his seat. His heart was pounding as he felt Manon's gaze turn towards him, and he whipped his head away. He felt tears stinging his eyes, and Plagg stiffening up in his pocket. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out, just this pounding panic racing through him–

"I'm sorry Adrien," Emma whispered, her voice sounding so quiet.

"No," he said again, a slight waver in his voice. "No, Emma no, don't apologize, it wasn't your fault, it wasn't your fault–" He closed his eyes, trying to get control of himself. "Emma– you did nothing wrong."

"But I asked a question you didn't like," she said, eyes looking down at her plate. "Manon said there are things you don't like talking about and–"

"And you don't know what all of them are," he finished. "That does not put you at fault, especially when my reaction was out of line. I should have not raised my voice at you like that– this was _my_ fault, Emma."

She blinked at him. "But you're a grown up."

His heart jolted– because he did not know where she had learned that– and if it had been him he would never forgive himself. "Grown ups can make mistakes too," he said softly. "And I just did. I yelled at you when you did nothing wrong, and I am very sorry I did."

She blinked, before beaming. "It's okay, I forgive you, Adrien!"

He smiled softly. "Thank you." He closed his eyes, looking over at Manon, who was watching him. He took in a deep breath, but turned back to Emma, trying to gather his thoughts. "As for your question... no. I am not your father, I... I adopted you." he looked away, trying to gather his thoughts. "That makes me your guardian."

"What's a guardian?"

He poked at his salad, not trying to think of what the title meant for the world of magic that he tried to hide himself away from. "A guardian is someone who takes care of you. That makes sure who has everything you need."

"A guardian is like a parent," Manon offered. "Someone who takes care of you and loves you."

Emma nodded slowly, as if trying to understand all of this. "I think I get it," she muttered, before looking back at them with a questioning look. "Does this mean I won't have anyone to take to Parents' Day then?

Manon opened her mouth, but Adrien cut her off.

"I'll go," he said without hesitation.

Emma's eyes widened. "You will? You'll come to school with me?"

"Next week, right?" He said, smiling softly. "I'll make sure my schedule is clear, I promise."

"Yes, _yes!"_ Emma said, shaking in excitement. "Thank you Adrien, thank you so much! We're going to have so much fun! You can meet my teacher, and my friends, and my classmates, and you can see where I get to sit during circle time, and all the books we get to read, and... and everything!"

"I look forward to it," Adrien said, pushing himself to his feet. "Now I need to go and finish my work, but you enjoy the rest of your dinner, okay?"

"I will!" Emma said happily.

* * *

It was dark as Plagg slipped into Emma's room.

He grunted as he rolled the small objects under the doorway, before phasing through the wood himself. It had been ages since he had been in here, even though it had once been the only place he had been able to roam feeling. He looked about the dark room, which had certainly changed since Adrien had slept in here. It had also been clearly changed to be comfortable for a young girl, but the bed was the same place as always.

He picked up his cargo, clutching them tightly in his paws as he drifted over to where the soft snores were coming from. Emma was spread out across her bed, blue bed covers halfway hanging off the bed. A stuffed tiger was tucked under one arm, princess themed pajamas visible from under the blanket. Plagg looked down at her, as he was never able to see her at more than a distance.

That would change tonight though.

Taking a deep breath at what he was about to do Plagg zipped forward, flipping the lamp on the side table on– flooding the room with light. There was no going back now, and he turned to watch Emma twist in her sleep at the sudden brightness.

"Mmanonm," Emma slurred, eyes pressed tightly. "Turn it off..."

"I ain't the nanny, kitten," Plagg said– causing Emma to flinch at the unfamiliar voice– seemingly snapping her out of her sleepy stupor. The young girl's eyes were wide as they snapped open, the same blue as her mother as she sat up, looking about in confusion. "Over here, by the table, kid."

Emma looked over at her lamp, and at the small black form sitting on the lamp table, and her eyes brightened, her voice a squeal. "Kitty!"

"Shh," he said, paw raised to his mouth. "Keep it down, okay?"

"Oh my gosh," Emma whispered, crawling out of bed towards him. "A talking kitty, this is the best day ever!" Before he could say a word he was scooped up into her tiny hands and brought into a hug. "Can I keep you? I'll take good care of you– I promise!"

"I'm not for keeping," he grumbled. "Not loosen up a bit, you're suffocating me."

"Sorry," Emma said, letting go of him, now on her hands and knees. She let out a small gasp. "Oh wowie, you're a flying kitty. Are you magical?"

"...Yes," he said slowly, wondering why the 'talking' part didn't give that away. "I'm a–"

"Are you a fairy?" She asked, leaning in close, eyes practically sparkling. "I've always wanted to meet a fairy!"

"Er– well–" Actually, that was perfect. "Yes, I am a fairy. And I, oh Emma, have come to give you a very special gift, if you choose to accept it."

"I love gifts, Fairy!" She said happily. "What's your name? How did you know mine? What kind of gift is it going to be? Do you want a gift too? I don't have one to give right now, but I can go look for some–"

"You're a chatty one, aren't you?" He flipped upside down, causing her to giggle. "You don't need to give me anything– you just have to promise not to lose what I am about to give you. Do you think you can do that, Emma?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded her head.

He closed his eyes– and he held out the Ladybug Miraculous in his paws. "These, Emma, are what I want to give you."

"Ooo, they're so pretty," she cooed, leaning forward. "They look like my bracelet I got at the parade– here, I'll show you!"

"Wait–" Plagg began, but Emma had already hopped out of bed, heading over to a dresser drawer, pulling it open. After a moment of fishing around she found what she was looking for, holding up two bracelets. She bounded back over to the bed, bouncing on it a few times before setting in front of Plagg.

"See?" She said smiling. "This one is Ladybug, and this one is Chat Noir." One bracelet was red with black spots, the other black with green paw prints. "My bracelet looks like your jewels, cool, huh?"

"Very cool," Plagg said, not sure of what to do. He'd never dealt with kids this young often, and every time he had been around them it was when they were his holder's kids, and they had grown up knowing about him. "So, do you want the... jewels, then? To go with your bracelet?"

"Yes!" She cheered. "Thank you, M Fairy!"

Plagg shushed her. "You need to be quiet, you might wake up someone."

"That's okay," Emma said. "Manon says I can wake her up in the night if I need to. Her bedroom is right down the hall, and Adrien's is upstairs. He says if I need him to come, but Manon says to leave him alone. Do you want to meet them?"

Plagg closed his eyes. "Look, kid, I can't meet them you see. I... I need to be kept a secret. So do the... jewels. You can't tell anyone about them, okay? Can you keep a secret?"

She nodded her head. "I keep a lot of secrets! Like when me and Manon when to this bakery and met M Thomas when we weren't allowed to, or when we went to the memorial to remember Manon's nanny, or the time Manon snuck me some candy even though Adrien said no more treats–"

"Sounds like you're a professional at keeping secrets," Plagg said sarcastically.

"I know!" She beamed, then paused. "You can't tell that to anyone though, Fairy, they're secrets."

"Uh-huh," Plagg said slowly. "So... kid, remembered how you said you wanted to keep me?"

Blue eyes lit up. "Did you change your mind?"

"Well, you can't keep _me,"_ he said, paw on his chest. "I already have a human to take care of, he needs a lot of help. A lot of it... but I do know of a– er– 'fairy' that would like a human to be friends with. Would you like to be her friend?"

" _Yes!"_ Emma cried, Plagg's ears flying back at the shrill sound, and he quickly hushed her. She rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry, M Fairy."

"It's fine," he muttered. "With how loud you are maybe you'd be a better match for Clikk..." He sighed. "Very well, if you take these two jewels and..." She couldn't just wear earrings, Adrien and Manon would notice them in a heartbeat. "...And put them on your bracelets to wear, you'll summon your very own fairy."

"What does summon mean?"

"Um... call? Make appear? I guess?" Plagg said. He held out the earrings. "Once you take them though you can't tell anyone about the jewels or fairy though, okay?"

"Okay!" She chirped, reaching forward and grabbing the two earrings from him.

Blue eyes went wide as the earrings began to glow, a pink light erupting out from them. She raised one hand to cover her eyes, though Plagg watched his other half form without looking away. As the glow faded there stood a small red kwami, black spots covering her form. She stretched a bit, giving Plagg a small smile, before turning towards the human before her.

"Hello there, Emma," Tikki said softly. "You most certainly have grown."

Emma stared at her with awe. "Are you my fairy?"

Tikki frowned slightly. "Fairy?"

"Just roll with it, Sugar Cube," Plagg said, drifting up to her. His voice shifted, soft chime-like sounds coming from him instead of French. " _She's just a kid, she's likely to let something slip. Less she knows the better."_

Tikki replied in the same melodic-language. " _I still can't believe you managed to pull this off."_

He shrugged. " _Gotta do what we gotta do."_

"Sugar Cube?" Emma asked. "Is that your name? And your singing sounds really pretty, Mme Sugar Cube. You too, M Fairy."

Tikki sighed. " _I guess that means no names too?"_ She asked, before turning back to Emma. "You can just call me... Sugar, okay? No need for titles, though that's very sweet of you." She flew around the little girl, taking in every inch of her. "Oh, last time I saw you... you were just a little baby!"

"I'm not little anymore, I'm going to school now."

Plagg stayed back as the two girls spoke, Emma enthralled by her new fairy friend, while Tikki clearly wanted to learn every little thing about her. A twitch of frustration was visible everytime Adrien's distant attitude popped up, though Tikki was careful to keep her expression bright for the young girl. She helped her put the earrings onto the two bracelets she had already gotten out to show Plagg.

"They're blue!" Emma said in awe, looking at the earrings, which had shifted to a metallic teal in her possession.

"Do you like that color?" Tikki asked, and she nodded excitedly. "Well, it looks like the magic made them the color you like then, isn't that cool?"

"So cool!" Emma squealed, slipping the bracelets onto each wrist, the earrings looking like teal star-shaped pins. "This is the bestest day ever! Adrien is going to come to Parents' Day, I got to meet fairies, and I got two new friends." She paused. "I never got your name, M Fairy."

"Um–" Plagg began.

"You can call him Stinky Sock," Tikki said with a sly grin.

"Sugar and Sox!" Emma cheered.

There was a knock on the door, and all three of them froze. Tikki and Plagg immediately dove down, hiding in the blanket. Emma nervously looked towards the door. "Yes Manon?"

"What are you doing up? It's past midnight!" The door creaked open, footsteps crossing the room. "Come on now, back under your covers."

"I was talking to fairies," Emma said, and Plagg face-palmed while Tikki stiffened a giggle. "You can't tell anyone though, it's supposed to be a secret. Sox said so."

"Uh huh," Manon said, helping the girl back into bed, the kwamis burrowing deeper so they wouldn't be seen. "Well tell the fairies you'll talk to them in the morning, okay? It is way past your bedtime."

"Okay!" Emma chirped, and Manon pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Goodnight!"

"Sleep tight," the nanny replied with a smile, turning off the lamp. They listened as her footsteps pattered away, the door shutting behind her. They waited until her steps faded completely, the two kwamis popping out from the covers. Tikki glowed a faint pink, providing some light in the darkness.

"Manon says I hafta go to bed now," Emma reported.

"Well, it is very late," Tikki said, diving down towards the pillow, curling up next to Emma. "Is it okay if I sleep right here?"

Emma nodded her head vigerly, looking wide awake with all the excitement– but a yawn escaped her anyways. "Can you keep monsters away? Manon told me that Rachel does, but I think she'd like some help."

She pulled her stuffed tiger close, burrowing deeper into the pillows.

Tikki smiled. "Of course. You go to sleep now, okay little bug?"

"Okay Mme Sugar..." Emma let out another yawn, and Tikki dimmed her glow. Plagg watched them for a moment, his eyes able to piece the darkness. Tikki was watching Emma fondly as she closed her eyes, hugging Rachel to her chest– yet there was a far off gaze in her eyes.

" _I miss her,"_ Tikki said in a whisper, the musical language only helping to lure Emma back to sleep.

" _...I do too. She was a good human."_ Plagg said softly. " _This one is too."_

" _I should've watched this one grow up. I should have been there."_

Plagg smiled, eyes far off. " _Don't worry, Sugar Cube, I was there. So was Adrien..."_ He looked away. " _He's not perfect, but he's always made sure she was safe and happy, I promise."_

" _I know,"_ Tikki looked up at him, blue eyes bright even in the darkness. " _But was he doing the same for himself?"_

Plagg didn't answer, only letting out a soft hum in farewell, before drifting up towards the ceiling. He phased through the wall, making his way towards the upper bedrooms, lost in his thoughts. It didn't take him long to reach his destination, drifting into Adrien's room. He looked down at the blond, fast asleep, but his face was twisted unpleasantly in whatever nightmare he was lost in tonight.

Plagg's heart was heavy, and he dove down and landed on his chest, worming his way into Adrien's grip, letting out a loud purr. The effect wasn't immediate, but slowly Adrien relaxed ever so slightly as the kwami nestled closer to him. It had been many nights since he had done so, but right there Plagg promised himself never to leave him alone for another minute.

This was his Kitten.

* * *

On the other side of the city, a fox jerked awake, a scent drifting by his nose.

For the first time in five years, the presence of Creation was stronger than ever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to Khanofallorcs and Maria for being the betas for this chapter! :)
> 
>  **Warning:** This chapter will have a flashback that features major character death. If you don't want to read this then skip the italicized section.

Plagg was paranoid– it was to be expected after lifetimes of living among heroes and secrecy– and every spare moment he had was dedicated to slipping into Emma's room to make sure she and Tikki were okay, and that the Miraculous hadn't been discovered by another. Emma was keen to make sure she wore the bracelets that held the earrings, and he was sure Tikki had said something to her on the matter.

Emma had also taken to carrying a little toy purse, and it wasn't too hard for the Black Cat to guess that's where Tikki was hiding. Pockets usually were the best choice, but seeing how small they were on Emma that clearly wasn't an option. No one blinked an eye at Emma's change in accessories, even when mentions of fairies slipped into the conversations she held.

"What's it like being a fairy, Sugar?" Emma asked Tikki one night when Plagg went to go check on them, the two of them playing in a dollhouse, which was the perfect size for a kwami.

Tikki giggled at this question. "What's it like being a human, Emma?"

"Umm..."

The Ladybug zipped forward, tapping her nose. "Exactly. It's hard to explain. I enjoy it, though, being able to help out all the humans I meet."

"Do all humans have a fairy? And do all fairies have a human?"

"Only a lucky few," Tikki replied, though to what question she was answering she didn't say.

"Cool!" She picked up a doll. "Okay, now the warrior princess comes to fight the evil knight– you get to be the warrior princess, okay? Usually I'm the warrior princess, but Manon says it's good to share." She held up a doll. "'You will never take the princess, Warrior Princess! Hahaha!'"

Tikki had a tiny sword in her paws. "But I, the fearsome Warrior Princess, have never been defeated! I will save the princess. Hi-ah!"

The kwami then charged at the doll with her toy sword, Plagg stifling a laugh as Emma had the two of them fearlessly fight, Tikki needing to phase through the doll a few times to not get knocked about. Eventually Emma grew bored, tossing the doll to the side and picking up her princess one instead.

"Okay, the Warrior Princess won, Sugar– so now you need to go save the Princess."

Tikki didn't hesitate, scooping up the princess doll into her arms. "Oh, dear princess, you are safe at last!"

"Emma!" A voice called from down the hall. "Time to get ready for bed!"

"But the Warrior Princess just saved the princess and now they need to get married!"

"She can finish saving her in the morning!" Manon called back. "Remember, it's Parent's Day tomorrow? The sooner you go to sleep the sooner it will be tomorrow!"

Plagg chuckled at the way Emma bolted for her dresser drawer, not uttering another complaint as she searched for her pajamas. Tikki went over towards Emma's bed, landing on the stuffed animals as she waited for the young girl to get ready, eventually hiding in a plush kangaroo's pouch as Manon entered the room– which was Plagg's cue to leave. He phased through the wall, seeing no reason to linger longer as he headed back up towards Adrien's office. He hadn't shown any signs of regretting agreeing to go to Parent's Day, which Plagg was grateful to see. The kwami felt that this was something both of them needed– and it would finally get Adrien out of the mansion.

"There you are," Adrien said as Plagg came through the wall. "There's some camembert on my desk if you want it."

"Mine!" Plagg cried, diving for the wheel of cheese. He took a bite without hesitation, and Adrien merely shook his head, a ghost of a smile on his face. "You're in a good mood. What's up?"

The blond looked out the window of his office, not saying anything for a time. "...I don't know. I just feel... good, for once."

"Congratulations," Plagg said through a mouth full of cheese. "It's called making the right choices."

"Don't talk with your mouth full," was his reply, though there was a smile on his face– and that was good enough for Plagg.

* * *

"Huh, it's smaller than I thought," Adrien muttered as he stepped out of the limo, looking up at Emma's school. He had only seen this place in pictures, though everywhere he had read said it one of the better public schools here in Paris. "Guess that will make it easier to find her classroom then."

"You know what would make it even easier?" Plagg said, hidden away in the collar of his suit. "Having actually been to Emma's classroom before."

"Hush you," Adrien said, before making his way to the front doors of the school. He did feel out of place, wearing one of the finest suits money could buy here in Paris– but what else was he supposed to wear when he was supposed to talk about his job? He ran a top fashion house after all. Still he kept his head lowered as he searched his way for Emma's classroom, setting his focus on how happy she'd be instead of the many people that were around him.

He had underestimated her excitement though– because she was beyond happy when he walked into her classroom.

" _Adrien!"_ Emma cried at the top of her lungs, bolting from her desk and towards him as fast as she could. She slammed into his leg as she often did when they saw each other, hugging him tightly, looking up at him with a huge grin– one of her front teeth missing.

His throat tightened– when had that happened?

"Hello Emma," he said softly. "I hope I'm not late?"

"Nuh-uh, not all the parents are here yet," she grabbed his hand, trying to tug him forward. "Come on! There's a chair by my desk just for you! Come and see!"

He didn't pay much attention to the other students or parents, though he did smile politely at Emma's teacher as to not be rude. Emma's desk was near the back of the classroom, and as promised there was a larger chair by each of the student's desks for them to sit. He slowly sat down, expecting Emma to sit in her own chair– but instead she climbed into his lap. He stiffened up slightly, not sure of what to do as she leaned up against his chest, smiling brightly at him.

"I was afraid you wouldn't make it," she whispered. "That you'd get busy with work and wouldn't come."

His throat tightened. "I promised I'd come."

She beamed, then pointing out things around the classroom, telling him everything she could think of. It reminded him of the days when he joined her at the dinner table, talking about every little detail she could. He let himself get lost in her words, looking about the classroom as he let his apprehensiveness slip away. This was for Emma, and that was the only thing that mattered.

More parents began filing into the room, only a few students left standing by the door with their teacher as they waited for the rest to arrive. Adrien's eyes scanned them, not necessarily knowing anyone, but he was sure Emma had told him about her classmates in great detail before. A woman dark haired then walked in through the door, a young boy happily running up to her, and Adrien felt his blood run cold.

Juleka.

He recognized his former classmate instantly, though it had been many years since he had last talked to her. She smiled down at the boy happily, her calm demeanor completely foreign to him, and he couldn't help but push his chair back slightly. Emma glanced up at him, worry settling into her expression as she recognized the panic forming in his eyes.

The boy led Juleka to one of the desks near the front of the room, and he could only stare as she took her seat, having not seen him. His heart was pounding, and he wished that he could melt away right then and there. Why was she here? Of all the schools, of all the classes, why was her son in Emma's? Why hadn't checked to see who her classmates were? What was he supposed to do? He couldn't leave without passing her–

"Adrien?" Emma asked in a small voice, and he looked down at her. He couldn't leave, not after he had promised, not when he was right here. He offered a small smile– but his mind was still reeling, every muscle wanting to retreat– but there was nowhere to go.

_He couldn't do this he couldn't do this he couldn't do this–_

"Okay!" The teacher said happily, clapping her hands. "I want to give a big welcome to all the parents and guardians who were able to come to our Parent's Day today. Our class has been looking forward to this for a long time now. We'll start off with each parent coming up to the front of the room, their child introducing themselves, then giving a short little speech on what you do. After that we have snacks for everyone, then a little crafts project to do with your student."

Excited murmurs of the children echoed throughout the classroom, and the teacher clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention.

"So," she said, smiling. "Who would like to go first? Stacy? Okay."

Stacy led her dad up to the room, who talked about his office job, but Adrien didn't listen to a word of what anyone else was saying. He just simply closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. One hand held Emma close, the other he slipped into his jacket pocket, where he felt Plagg brush against him reassuringly.

This was going to be fine. He did not want to cause a commotion in the middle of the classroom, and he was sure she would not either. He just had to not look at her, and avoid any attempt at conversation, though he doubted there would be any. No running, just walking up to the front of the room and talking about his work. He did this every day on the phone, so he could do so for Emma.

As each parent finished talking the kids were quick to raise their hands into the air, Emma included, all wanting to go next. Various mothers and fathers talked about their jobs, or their gardens, or volunteer work they did. One little boy's grandmother had brought in some knitting she did.

"Okay," the teacher said, looking around. "Who would like to go next?"

Emma's hand immediately shot up into the air as high as it could go. "Me! Pick me!"

Her teacher smiled. "Okay then, Emma you can go."

"Yes!" Emma said, hopping out of Adrien's lap. He frowned slightly as she grabbed his hand with both of hers, noticing a bracelet on each wrist– themed after Ladybug and Chat Noir. "Come on, come on, let's go!"

He carefully made his way to the front of the classroom, keeping his expression neutral as he stood up in front of everyone, Emma happily by his side, going up on her tiptoes as she bounced in place. He adjusted the sleeves of his suit jacket, not quite sure of where to begin, but Emma took care of that for him.

"Hello, everyone!" She said happily, grinning out at her class. "I'm Emma Couffaine, and this here is the bestest person ever– Adrien!"

Adrien's eyes couldn't help but slip towards Juleka, she was sitting in the front row after all. Dark brown eyes were wide in startled surprise, completely still as she looked at the two of them. As their gazes met a scowl crossed over her face, and he swiftly turned away, looking out at the students and parents, and he was sure he saw some recognition in a few of their eyes.

He smiled a fake smile he had perfected since he was twelve. "I'm Adrien Agreste, and–" One of the kid's hands shot up, and he stumbled over his word. "And, er, um– yes?"

"Emma said she didn't have a dad," she said. "Are you her grandpa?"

He blinked at the child.

"Adrien's better than a parent," Emma said, bouncing forward. "He's my guardian! They're someone that takes care of you, that's what my nanny said. She takes care of me too, we went to a park last week, and to a bakery, and a zoo–"

The teacher cleared her throat. "Why don't you let Adrien talk now, dear."

"Okay!" Emma chirped.

Adrien could feel Juleka's glare on him as he sat up a little straighter, letting the words he had practiced fall out of his mouth without thought. He wasn't sure if any of the kids would enjoy it, he was speaking far less animatedly than those who had gone before him, but at this point it wasn't about putting on a show, it was about getting through it.

A little girl's hand shot up. "Do you make dresses?"

"My company does, yes."

"Yeah, but do _you_ make dresses?"

"I'm afraid if I was the one to make them then no one would buy them," he replied honestly, and while it hadn't been meant to be a joke laughter echoed throughout the classroom.

Though all questions were supposed to be from the kids, it was more the parents in the room that raised their hands, but he did not bother on calling on any of them. This was for the students, not people that happened to recognize his name. He just stood up there as he let Emma talk for a few more minutes, but soon the teacher brought it to a close.

"Wonderful, thank you M. Agreste," the teacher said as he headed back towards their seats. "Who would like to go next. Acel?"

Juleka carefully put her son's hand down. "Give us a few more minutes," she said in a tight voice. "Please."

"Of course... how about you and your mother, Pierre?"

"Adrien, who said something wrong?" Emma asked in a small voice, crawling into his lap.

"H-huh?"

"Your hands are shaking," Emma said, grabbing his ringed hand, cradling it in her arms. "That always happens when someone says something that makes you sad."

He hadn't realized they did.

"I'm sorry," he replied, though he wasn't sure what he was apologizing for. He just kept his head down as others went forward to present, Emma humoring herself by playing with his hand. Closing it into a fist, spreading his fingers out and looping her smaller ones in between. Eventually she slid off his watch and put it on her own tiny wrist, the large band slipping down past her bracelets and onto her elbow.

He stared at the Ladybug one, clipped with a teal star-shaped button.

He only raised his gaze as Juleka and her son went up to talk, the dark-haired woman carefully avoiding looking in his direction. He wondered if it was easier to avoid his gaze or harder not to look at Emma. He couldn't help but wrap an arm around the girl, his gaze slipping away as Juleka spoke of the volunteer work she and her wife did, along with their band that did small performances around Paris.

Then the presentations were over, everyone invited into a neighboring classroom where tables had been set up with snacks and drinks. Adrien sat in his seat as others stood up around them, students running off to mingle with their friends, and parents talking to those they knew. Emma stayed by his side though, being the last to exit the classroom. Emma clung tightly to his hand– she was aware of just how badly he wanted to leave, and clearly she was afraid he would do so.

They were in a public space. Juleka wouldn't talk to him. They would be fine.

He took a little box of apple juice from the snack table, drinking from the straw, pretending it was something stronger as he drifted to the edges of the classroom, keeping an eye out for anyone approaching him. Emma had run off to join her classmates in a few of the games the teacher was setting up, and for once Adrien didn't care as strangers approached him– as long as it was anyone but Juleka.

"M. Agreste," one of the parents said, smiling politely as she approached, but he didn't remember her name or even whose mother she was. "Must say I did not expect to run into someone like you here, though now I think back I do remember word of you adopting shortly after Hawk Moth's defeat– so little Emma was the child?"

"Yes," he said simply, tuning out most of her words, only taking in enough to spit out an answer. "A daughter of a dear friend."

"Well, my little Timothy has spoken very highly of Emma," the lady continued, smiling. "Such a polite young lady you raised."

"Thank you."

"I'm surprised that you chose a public school for her, not any private academies you found fitting?"

"I always enjoyed public schooling the most as a kid, and wanted something Emma would enjoy too," his eyes shifted across the room, where Emma was talking to Juleka's son.

Acel– probably the only name that had stood out today. He vaguely remembered when the boy had been a baby, even having been at the celebration when Juleka and Rose had been able to bring him home. Back when they were able to have pleasant conversations with each other.

His throat tightened as he watched Juleka approach the two, all words of the other lady being drowned out. He was split in that moment– go and interfere and risk confrontation, or stay back and risk her saying something he was not ready for Emma to know. His heart was pounding as he watched Juleka kneel down, Emma happily greeting the woman, who couldn't keep her gaze off of her. Something that would cause alarm in any other situation– but what else was he to expect from an aunt who had not seen her niece in nearly five years?

Every moment they spoke made Adrien's panic grow, and as much as the voice told him to run he couldn't stay back. He muttered a quick 'excuse me' to the woman he had been talking to, then hurriedly made his way towards Emma and Juleka, immediately putting a hand on the little girl's shoulder.

Emma looked up at him, beaming. "Hiya, Adrien– this is Acel's mom, Juleka!"

He and Juleka locked eyes, and he shuddered at the harsh bitterness he saw within them, and he forced out his words. "I– I see. What were you talking about?"

Juleka narrowed her eyes slightly, and Emma excitedly began speaking. "Oh! She was asking me how well me and Acel know each other. I told her that we're really good friends and that we play at recess, but he's not my best friend, because Harper is my best friend. Then she asked me how home was, and so I told her about the big garden and my room and how much you love your office–"

Cold brown eyes stared into green, and neither could look away.

"–And then the kitchen where Manon will take me to watch our chef cook our lunch. Sometimes they let me stir the food! Except for when it's on the stove, they say I'm not old enough quite yet. Sometimes I'll watch the people cook with Harper at the hotel– their kitchen is even bigger than ours and there are a lot of people cooking! They won't let us cook though so it isn't quite as fun..."

"My mamas let me help cook too," Acel said softly. "Grandma too, but Grandma isn't that good of a cook, but I'm not supposed to tell her that."

Emma turned her gaze towards him. "I wish I had some grandmas, but I don't have any–"

"What?" Juleka said in a tight voice.

Emma blinked. "I don't have a grandma. A grandpa either, I don't think," she looked up at Adrien. "Do I have a grandfather, Adrien?"

He could feel bile rising in his throat; Juleka, Emma, and Acel all staring at him, _glaring_ at him. He licked his lips, trying to get some moisture as he tried to speak. Either answer was like a ticking bomb waiting to go off, it didn't matter which one he chose, something would happen.

"That's not something you need to worry about right now," he said, and Emma nodded her head like this was an acceptable answer.

"That's all you'll say?" Juleka asked in a tight voice.

"That's none of your concern," Adrien said, nudging Emma away. "Come on now, how about we go to the snack table?"

"I don't know if that's cruel or mercy," Juleka muttered with a sneer. "Not telling her. Doesn't matter anyway, seeing as you don't let her see us."

"See who?" Emma asked.

"Emphasis on that 'us'," Adrien said in a tight voice. "I am not comfortable being near you. I am not comfortable with Emma being near you– so if you would do me the simple favor of staying away I would be most grateful."

"You say that as if your gratitude is something I want," Juleka growled.

"Mama?" Acel asked, not used to these tones coming from the soft-spoken Juleka. At one point Adrien would have never imagined the dark-haired girl being capable of such, but it hadn't taken long for her bitterness to become what he was most used to.

"See who?" Emma asked again, looking between them.

"I don't want to cause a scene," Adrien replied. "You saw Emma. You spoke to her. Leave it at that."

"I have the right to speak to her on more than just mere chance," she growled.

"Actually, you don't," Adrien snapped, hands tightening into fists.

"Is everything okay here?" A sweet voice asked, Emma's teacher approaching them. Her voice and demeanor were warm, though her gaze seemed to recognize that something was happening. "If there's a problem perhaps we can discuss it elsewhere, we don't want to disrupt the kids or the games, do we?"

"There's nothing left to discuss, ma'am," Adrien said, turning Emma away. "All I was asking was to be left alone by Mme Couffaine here. Sorry for the disturbance."

"Couffaine?" Emma echoed, and her eyes brightened. "That's my last name!" She twisted around to look at Juleka again. "I didn't know we could have the same last names."

"Emma, please, let's go," Adrien said in a tight voice, but the girl slipped out of his grasp before he could lead her away. She hurried back to Juleka and Acel.

"How come we have the same last name?" Emma asked. "Does Acel have our last name too? How come I didn't know that?"

"Emma," Adrien asked, trying to keep his voice even. "Please."

"...Well, just like you, I got my last name from my parents," Juleka said after a moment of consideration, making no effort to encourage Emma to go back to Adrien.

"No I didn't."

"Of course you did," Juleka said. "You have the same one as your father, don't you?"

Emma let out a laugh. "You're funny! I'm like Acel– I don't have a dad."

Juleka's eyes flashed towards Adrien's, but she still managed to keep her tone light. "And what about your mother then?"

She shook her head. "Nuh-uh. I don't have one of those either."

"...Well, it is hard that they're not with us," Juleka said softly. "But I hope that you know that your parents did love you very much."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, blinking.

"Emma, we're leaving," Adrien said, grabbing Emma's hand.

"Why doesn't she know about her parents, Adrien?" Juleka asked, a slight waver in her voice, but he only pulled Emma towards the door. " _Adrien."_

"What is she talking about, Adrien?" Emma asked, tugging on his sleeve.

He took in a shuddering breath, Plagg pressing up against him as their voices echoed in his mind. Adrien was well aware of the attention that was slowly being drawn towards them– and he so desperately wished for it to end. He closed his eyes, trying to fight against the stinging tears. He needed to get out of here, he needed to get out of here–

"It's none of your concern," Adrien whispered.

"She's my niece!" Juleka shouted, a tone of voice being one he had never heard her take before. "She has always been my concern! She _should've_ been my concern! She was supposed to be, but you... but you..." She glared at him, face red. "You shouldn't have her, you should have never had her."

Juleka's last words were a whisper, but they still stung. "...I'm just doing what she wanted me to–"

" _Don't!"_ She cut him off with a snarl, and silence fell across the classroom. "Don't you _dare_ bring those lies back! You weren't there when Marinette died, I _know_ you weren't! Yet you have some twisted idea in your mind, as if you were in love with her, and it's just sick–"

His words died in his throat, choking on the very air he was trying to breathe. He didn't care or notice those watching him, listening to their every word. He didn't even notice Emma clinging to his leg, confusion in her watery eyes, and the thoughts of the classroom were long gone, and even Juleka's scowl didn't shake him.

" _Em-emma– Emma–!"_

_Chat Noir carefully held Ladybug in his arms, the woman trembling as empty blue eyes stared up at the sky. A gloved hand was pressed against her stomach, doing nothing to slow the blood. Their suits had always protected them from so much, but against another Miraculous's weapon it had been unable to hold._

" _You're going to be okay," he told her, frantic tears falling down his face– but there was nothing he could do. He was Destruction, he could not heal her, only harm. The very thing he wished to keep her from. The very thing he had brought upon Hawk Moth– upon his father._

_He had no eyes for the man's ashy remains, nor for the shaking purple kwami who looked out at the city that had been razed by his powers. Chat Noir only stared into unfocused blue eyes, not even knowing if she could see him._

" _Em-emma–" Ladybug choked out again._

" _I got you, Marinette," he whispered to his partner. "You're going to be okay, I swear, you're–"_

" _Someone needs– to go– Em– em–" she let out a horrible cough, splatters of blood flying from her lips. "You need– please– someone needs to take care of my Emma!"_

_Her words were barely a rasp, words being forced as she fell limp into his arms. She sputtered and wheezed, her body unable to even let out a cough. Weak hands that had been grasping at him couldn't even cling to his arms, twitches convulsing across her entire form as she struggled to inhale._

" _I will protect her," Chat Noir swore. "I promise, Ladybug."_

_He wondered if she could even hear him, but she no longer seemed to struggle within his arms as he spoke. She did not take in that final breath, her form going still in his grasp, blue eyes staring up emptily into her sky, her transformation falling with a final burst of pink light._

_Chat Noir did not move for some time, simply holding his partner's limp form close, his father's ashes scattering in the wind behind him._

"Get away from him!" Adrien heard the words, though the meaning did not quite register. "Stay away from you... you... you _meanie!"_

The voice he recognized right away though, Emma's angry shouts stirring his mind from the nightmares that plagued him every night. Something jolted within him, sitting straight up– not quite recalling how he had gotten on the ground, but he found Emma standing in front of him as he slowly became aware, screaming at a startled Juleka.

"How dare you make Adrien sad!" She screamed, and by the rasp in her voice he could tell she was crying. "You're not supposed to say the wrong things to Adrien! But you did! You hurt Adrien! Stay away from us! _Stay away from us!"_

"Emma," he said softly, and the young girl faltered, turning towards him with tears running down her cheeks. Fear crept into his heart at those blue eyes that were all too familiar, but alive unlike the ones in his memories. "Emma, I'm okay."

She wiped away her tears with her whole arm, sniffing. "It's not fair," she whimpered. "I wanted you to come today, you said you were going to come."

He didn't quite understand what she meant, but he carefully moved towards Emma, instantly pulling her in towards his chest. No tears of his own came as he held her. He was aware of the eyes on him, that he had just shut down in front of so many people when he tried to avoid it, and there was nothing more he wanted than to retreat from the classroom. Down the hall and out of the school– get away from the stares and the memories and back to the mansion where no one could touch him.

But he looked up at Juleka instead, who seemed too stunned to say anything. His heart thumped angrier in his chest, and he clutched Emma closer, his voice a low growl as he spoke, not even a waiver to his words as there often was.

"I loved Marinette," he said, gaze not leaving her. "She was the most important person in my life– my best friend. She was everything to me– but I was not _in_ love with her. You weren't the only one who lost family that day, Juleka. You lost a brother, and I lost a sister." He closed his eyes, not realizing how much it hurt to say her name. "I loved her. No more, no less– and do not accuse me of anything else."

Juleka looked away, and he could feel the tension in the room. Adrien carefully pushed himself to his feet, his embrace with Emma slipping away, holding her hand instead as he stood. He could see the confusion in her eyes, the hurt, and he looked away.

"Let's go," he said softly.

"Yes, Adrien," Emma whispered, offering no protest– even stepping forward before he could, carefully leading his way towards the door.

The air was heavy, and his lungs hurt as he tried to breathe, and stepping into the hall did nothing to lessen the tight feeling in his chest. He pressed forward, Emma stumbling to keep up with him as hurried towards the front doors.

The sunlight was blinding and the air felt thin– but being out of the school was all that mattered. He stood there at the doors, listening to the sounds of the city, his hand still tightly holding onto Emma's.

"...I'm sorry," he finally said. "I'm so sorry, Emma, I know this was important to you."

She let out a sniffle. "Why did she have to be mean to you? Why did she have to make you sad?"

He closed his eyes, feeling tears stinging them, but he didn't let them fall. He turned, kneeling down to look at Emma. He hesitated, before cupping her cheek and wiping away her tears with a thumb. He felt useless, not even able to make her happy with one simple thing. Emma leaned into his hand, and he let out a shaky sigh.

"...Juleka is sad too," he finally said softly.

Her hands were wrapped around his wrist. "I don't get it," she whispered. "Why does everyone have to be so mad when they're supposed to be sad?"

He let out a ghost of a laugh. "I don't know... I really don't know..." He swallowed. "I guess... sometimes it's easier to be mad than sad."

"Why?"

Adrien just shook his head in reply. Emma tilted her head slightly, biting her lip as she tried to make sense of this. He slowly stood up, pulling out his phone, sending a quick text to Ezra to come and pick them up– he didn't want to be near this school for one more moment. Emma rocked back and forth on her heels, nose crinkling slightly.

"Being sad isn't fun," he said after a moment. "But neither is being mad– so why not just be happy instead?" She looked up at him hopefully.

"...That would be nice."

His eyes scanned the streets, searching for his limo, waiting for one means of escape to arrive. He wasn't sure how he was holding himself together for so long, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could stand here, ignoring the aching in his heart, the fear lurking in his mind, the memories that threatened to rise.

But the thought of Emma seeing him like that again scared him more.

"...Why did she think I had parents, Adrien?" His heart hammered in his chest as Emma looked up at him once more. "How come she didn't believe me?"

"I... I... I c-can't right now," he whispered, voice cracking. "Emma, please, not now, I can't–"

"Do you want to talk about it another day?" She asked innocently, not even fazed by the stumbles or stammers.

He closed his eyes. "...Yes. Another day would be good."

"Okay," Emma said brightly, though her usual cheer was gone. "We can talk about it tomorrow. My teacher says tomorrow is another day after all."

A shaky sigh escaped Adrien as the limo rolled up in front of them, the two of them making their way forward, his voice soft. "...It sure is."

* * *

Most people spend their lives searching for a purpose.

Sentibeings were born with one.

And for Tod, it was a reassuring thing. There was nothing to question, only a goal for him to seek the moment he had first found himself... alive. There was no wonderment of childhood, just an understanding between him and the one who held his amok.

Yet the more time he spent in this world, the more he let his thoughts and mind roam, and the more he found himself giving into the idea of 'what if?', that paths outside of his own did exist, and sometimes one couldn't help but wonder.

The small fox slipped through the hedges that surrounded the Agreste Mansion, shaking himself free of leaves and dirt as he broke free. His nose crinkled, because this place was surrounded with the smell of magic– especially the Creation and Destruction he had been created to sense. It lingered everywhere, from the plants in the garden, to the towering home above, to even the earth below his claws.

He just didn't understand why he hadn't sensed it sooner. Perhaps some form of magic had been cloaking it? And if so why was it only now open to his nose?

It didn't matter, he knew that as he paced up the steps, jumping from there onto a window sill as he slinked about, looking for some way in. His purpose was nearing completion, a child the smelled of Creation and Destruction was somewhere in here, and this longing in his heart would be satisfied as soon as they were brought to his master.

It wasn't until now that he wondered what would come next.

Well, he _knew_ what would happen. His amok would be released from the necklace it sat in, and he would cease to be. He was aware that this concept should be sad, but it didn't truly bother him as his task would have been completed– but that didn't stop him from wondering what might come next if that wasn't his fate. What could his master have him do next? Or perhaps... what if that choice was left up to him?

It was both daunting and exciting. He had spent a lot of time in the world, and had seen that there were limitless options for those that lived here. It made him grateful that he had a path set for him, not needing to worry, but still there had been things he enjoyed. The bakery had so many delightful smells and he could see himself baking just to smell them once more, seeing friends so close at the bar made him wonder what that would be like, and the parade's festivities had filled him with such warmth.

No, he didn't want some big grand adventure or career, but if he were to continue after this it would be the small things he would seek.

The hallways of the mansion were dark as he trotted through, not even making a sound as he slipped up the stairs. With each step the smells were getting stronger, and as Tod reached the second floor he the scents were almost overwhelming– and coming from right beyond the door.

He shifted into his human shape, brushing red hair out of his face as he reached for the doorknob. It didn't creak as it opened, and he found himself walking into the grand room, though one meant for a child.

There on the bed, curled up under the covers, was the one he had been looking for.

Her hair was dark, and her form was small. She was sleeping with two stuffed toys, one a kangaroo, the other a tiger. Tod still didn't quite understand children, as childhood was something he never had or would experience, but he did know there was an innocence about them. That this little one would not understand what she was about to be pulled into– but that was fine.

He carefully scooped up the young girl, who shifted and turned as he picked her up, but didn't awaken. The toy tiger fell from her grasp, but the kangaroo she clutched even closer. He hesitated, before grabbing a blanket from her bed to wrap her in, knowing the night would be cold. She only had a pair of pajamas on after all, that and two small bracelets on her wrist.

He made sure the little girl was secure in his arms, the blanket about her and her kangaroo tight in her arms, and then he opened the window– jumping away into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Khanofallorcs for being the beta for this chapter!

"Tod! You're back!" Duusu cried as he entered the warehouse, and he brought a finger to his lips, gesturing to the sleeping child in his arms. The Peacock froze in midair, her eyes widening. "Y-you found her?"

"Yes," he said simply, watching as panic formed in Duusu's eyes. The kwami did like their master, there was no hiding that, but that didn't mean that she had wanted her to succeed. For a moment Duusu didn't move, before closing her eyes.

"You need to help Miss Lila," she said, voice cracking slightly. "She couldn't even stay transformed, and I don't know what to do..."

Tod followed the kwami into the abandoned building, not flinching at the dust about them or the shadow of a rat scurrying in the distance. The fact that Pavona had picked here to hide... that was a sign that something had gotten worse. Normally she would never be found dead in a place like this.

He carefully set the small girl down in the corner of the room, making sure the blanket was wrapped firmly about her. Small eyes fluttered open, peering at him before drifting shut once more, much too tired to realize what was happening. He then followed Duusu over towards a pile of old crates, where he found his master crumpled into a pile on the ground, out cold. He knelt down, running a hand across her. She was breathing and shivering, and there were flecks of blood around her lips.

He picked her up with ease, lifting her off of the cement floor and onto a large crate, which would be somewhat warming. He looked at the fox necklace that hung around her neck, where his amok was hidden, knowing that he could not touch it. Her Miraculous was pinned to the front of her dress, another object he was ordered not to take, and overall she was just in a pitiful condition.

He could take the blanket from the girl to give to his master, but honestly he didn't feel anything for either of them. It didn't matter who had it to him, and it was easier to leave it where it was. He watched as Duusu zipped down and curled up against their Master, trying to warm her.

"We just have to wait for her to wake up, right?" He said. "I mean if her plan works then this will all be over. She can make the wish and heal herself, and she'll have two different Miraculouses to have instead of your broken one."

Duusu trembled at these words, tears welling up in her eyes. "I... I don't wanna be replaced..."

Tod considered this. His purpose was almost over, and after this he would either be replaced with another sentibeing, or perhaps there would be none to take his place. The idea did seem to scare Duusu, but to him... it wasn't frightening, but not really appealing either.

He shrugged, before turning into a fox and jumping up onto the crate with Lila. He curled up on top of her, supposing that he could offer some warmth until she awoke.

* * *

> _you doing anything tomorrow?_
> 
> **Why?**
> 
> _Alya's taking the twins to hang out with her friends tomorrow, and I don't want to be bored out of my mind_
> 
> _besides I'd rather do something with you than watch you get wasted_
> 
> **I will have to see how I feel tomorrow. Today has not been a good day.**
> 
> _is there ever a good day for you?_
> 
> **I ran into Juleka.**
> 
> _well that explains why she wanted Alya to come over. they're probably going to be venting about you dude_
> 
> _so wanna hang out too?_
> 
> **I will see how I feel tomorrow.**

Adrien stared down at his texts from Nino last night, letting out a long sigh. He wasn't feeling any different than before, just that horrible guilt that had been following him since he had been in the school. For once the horrible feelings weren't tied to Juleka or any of the others, but rather for messing up what had been so important to Emma.

He sighed, exiting his texts with Nino, and pulling up the ones with Manon.

> **When Emma wakes up tell her I will be joining you two for breakfast.**
> 
> _She'll be ecstatic to hear that, sir._

He raised an eyebrow at the immediate reply– he hadn't thought she'd be up this early. Then again he had no idea about Manon's sleeping habits, as they often didn't cross paths in the morning. Usually he just went straight to his office, and began wasting away the day with his work. He sighed as he got ready for the day, debating if he should text Nino or not.

He crinkled his nose as the smell of camembert filled the room, Plagg had pulled out a wheel for his breakfast. He didn't say a word to the kwami, just began getting ready for the day, and it wasn't long until he heard a voice calling through the house.

"Emma?" Manon's voice echoed through the mansion. "Emma, where are you?"

Adrien didn't think much of the first few calls, but when he heard Manon calling for Emma again a few minutes later he couldn't help but pause. He and Plagg shared a glance, Manon's voice getting louder as she drew closer to his room, again still calling for Emma. Heart hammering he headed to his door, going out of his room the same moment Manon entered the hallway.

"M. Agreste," she said, hurrying towards him. "Emma didn't come wake you up, did she?"

"No," he said quietly, fear washing over him as he watched Manon's face go from worry to panic.

"She wasn't in her room this morning when I went to get her."

"Did you check her bathroom?" He asked in a tight voice.

"Empty."

"Dining room?"

"Empty."

"Did she go into the kitchen to help with breakfast?"

"None of the staff said they've seen her today, I told them to message me the moment they did."

He was now pacing the hall. "Did you try the closet in the extra office? She used to hide there all the time a few years ago."

"Not yet, sir."

"Check there and in my office, I'm going to go search the grounds."

Manon grabbed his shoulder as he went to move by her. "Sir. I'm so sorry, I swear I didn't know she had left her room–"

"This isn't your fault Manon, if anything it's mine," he said, voice tight. "I probably upset her with how things went yesterday. We're going to find her, don't worry."

His words were a lie and his demeanor was a facade– for it was pure terror that was forming up inside of him. He broke into a run as he hurried down the hall, his footsteps echoing through the vast emptiness– and he rushed towards the front door. It was a cool morning as he headed out, eyes sweeping the gardens.

"Kid! Wait for me!" Came Plagg's voice from above, and he looked up to see the kwami flying down towards him.

"Go back to the inside, search everywhere you can, you can move the quickest."

Deep down he wanted Plagg to tell him he was overreacting. To tell him anything that was better than this fear gripping his heart. Instead the kwami didn't even roll his eyes or offer a sarcastic remark– instead he turned and flew straight back into the mansion, a mere black blur as he dove into the wall.

Adrien didn't waste a moment, and began to set off across the garden, eyes scanning for any sign of the young girl, calling out for her. He knew that the gate hadn't been opened last night, he would have gotten an alert on his phone, and he doubted that Emma would climb over the walls surrounding the mansion. She had to be here– probably hiding, thinking it was a game.

He still sent a message to Ezra as he headed inside to help search the many rooms of the mansion, asking his former bodyguard to review the security footage from last night.

He got a reply six minutes later.

A single photo of a camera stationed outside of Emma's window, showing the figure of someone climbing out from it– someone that most definitely wasn't Emma. He saw red as he looked at the picture that showed _someone in her room_ – the man had a hood drawn up over his head so his face could not be seen. His in arms was a bundle of blue, which Adrien instantly recognized as the blanket from Emma's bed. Ezra texted soon after:

> **Coming over now.**

Someone had taken Emma.

_Someone had taken Emma._

"M. Agreste?" A voice asked, Adrien not even recognizing Manon's voice in the moment. "She isn't in any of the upper rooms–"

"She's gone."

"Sir?"

"Someone's taken Emma."

* * *

Emma was cold.

That was the first thing she noticed as she slowly began to wake up– and she immediately wrapped the blanket tighter around her. She couldn't remember a time she had woken up chilly, her room having always been kept at a stable temperature. She hugged a stuffed animal closer, turning over in bed– but the cold hard surface under her did not feel anything like her plush and soft bed. Had she somehow fallen off of her bed...?

Blue eyes cracked open, and a small whimper escaped her as she realized she was not in her room. A tall ceiling stood far above her, shadows of old rafters falling across her. The air was musty, and she could see dust drifting through the air as she slowly sat up. She was on a cement floor, crates piled up around her, and instantly she felt tears stinging her eyes.

She was resting on her blanket from her bed, and in her arms was Hopkins her toy kangaroo– no sign of Rachel, her stuffed tiger who was supposed to protect her. Shaking slightly she peered into his pouch, eyes widening when she didn't see Sugar, who liked to sleep there. Confusion raced through her, not understanding where she was or why the things that were supposed to protect her were gone.

"Well, looks like the little bug has woken up," a voice said, and Emma jumped. She wheeled around to find the speaker, and found two unfamiliar figures resting on a crate not far from her– watching her.

Emma instantly did not like the woman that was staring at her– something about the gleam in her eyes scared the young girl. They were green, but they weren't the calm and steady gaze of Adrien, but dull and cold. The woman's skin was unnaturally pale, and while her dress was beautiful– a purple highlighted with blues– everything about her just felt so frightening.

"Who are you?" Emma asked in a small voice.

"You can call me Pavona," the woman said with a coo. The redhead man next to her hadn't moved the entire time, standing still, as if he were a statue. Emma watched as Pavona slid off of the crate she had been resting on, a slight stumble in her steps, but that didn't stop her from approaching the girl. "I have been spending quite a long time looking for you. Quite a little pest, aren't you?"

"Where are we?"

Pavona gave her a grin– and Emma did not know that a smile could make her so afraid. "Don't bother pestering me with questions, I don't care about answering them– all you need to know is that your dear daddy needs to... get a few things for me. As long as he does what I say then I won't hurt you– quite a fair deal, don't you think?"

Blue eyes were wide, and she pulled the blanket close. "Wh-what? M-my nanny says it's not nice to hurt others."

Pavona closed her eyes, letting out a long sigh. "Ah, thank you for the reminder."

"H-huh?"

"The reminder of why I don't like kids," Pavona patted her cheek. "They ask too many questions."

Emma let out a whimper of pain as Pavona's gloved hand harshly pinched her cheek.

"So you're not going to bother me with any more, right?" She said in a harsh whisper, before letting go of her, turning around, heels clicking as she talked. "Tod, tie her up– I need to figure out how exactly we're going to let the cat know what's going on," her eyes slide towards the man. "Once again you prove useless, being unable to tell me a thing."

"I wish I could change the magic binding me," Tod said after a moment as Pavona gave him a disgusted look, before turning towards Emma.

He seemed to make something snap within Emma, the fear that had been keeping her frozen on the ground fading away. She still didn't know what was happening or where she was– but the woman said she might hurt her. Manon said not to talk to strangers, and so did her teacher. She had seen Adrien go out of his way to avoid talking to anyone they did not know– and this man was most definitely a stranger.

With Hopkins in her hands she turned and ran, muscles sore from having been laying on the floor, but that didn't stop the young girl from putting on an impressive burst of speed. She only managed to make it several steps when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, easily picking up from her flight.

"Manon!" Emma cried as she struggled against the man. "Manon help!"

"No one can hear you right now," Tod said, shifting to get a good hold on her. "It's just us up here. If you calm down things will be easier–"

" _Adrien!"_ Emma shrieked, fear pulsing through her, tears streaming down her face– but Tod's grip only tightened.

* * *

"M. Agreste? M. Agreste!"

Adrien blinked once, barely recognizing the words as such. He turned his head, looking up at Manon, staring at her. Her voice was frantic, and there were tears in her eyes. It took him a moment to realize he was on the ground. He slowly pushed himself to his feet, staring up at the mansion, the lurking feeling of dread slowly creeping to the surface.

_Gone. Gone. Gone._

"She's gone," Adrien whispered.

"Sir, let's go inside," Manon looked like she was barely keeping her panic under control, hand trembling slightly. "The p-police, we need to get to call the police, and... and..."

"They went into her room," Adrien muttered. "They took her right from her bed."

"Sir!"

It was strange– how he could feel such terror... yet feeling nothing. A part of him wanted to sink back to the ground, to give into the tears that were pricking, but yet he felt something bubbling up in his throat. The idea of a laugh made him feel so sick, yet that was what was threatening to escape him, accompanying the sick horrible feeling churning in his stomach.

A beeping filled the air.

Adrien felt his breath get caught in his throat as the sound echoed about him, coming from both his and Manon's phone. He knew exactly what the sound was, even after years of not hearing it– but yet the terror he was feeling made the fear the beeping brought feel like nothing in comparison.

"He's dead," he muttered. "He's dead, he's dead..."

"...An akuma alert?" Manon whispered as she pulled out her phone. "But that's not..."

She trailed off, but Adrien knew what she was going to say. It couldn't be possible– because Hawk Moth was dead. His father was dead. He had killed him with his own hand, his own powers. There couldn't be another akuma, not with the Butterfly Miraculous locked up in the mansion–

"Sentimonster," Manon whispered as she stared down at her screen.

Adrien's mouth was dry– and he seized Manon's phone right from her hand. Nevermind the fact that he had his own phone on him, beeping that horrible sound. He stared down at the screen, clicking on the alert as it pulled open a news app. Manon peered over his shoulder, not protesting from him taking her phone, just desperately trying to see what was happening.

" _I am just as surprised as you are, Paris,"_ Nadja said, standing on the streets. " _But reports of a creature that's unmistakably the product of a Miraculous, and there have been several reports of a figure resembling a Peacock, but it does not appear to be the villain once known as Mayura. We are several streets over from the apparent sentimonster–"_

"Mom, what are you doing?" Manon said hoarsely.

" _Nadja!"_ Someone behind the cameras shouted, whipping the camera up towards an apartment building– where a _thing_ was crawling over the top of the building. It looked vaguely reptilian, with two large clawed feet it was using to climb. A long snake-like neck sprouted from the top, a long whip-like tail swinging behind it. The creature let out a snarl as it peered down over the street, saliva dripping from its mouth, which was lined with fangs.

" _Beautiful, isn't he?"_ A voice asked, barely caught by the microphone, but it was enough to cause a reaction– or perhaps it was the sentimonster now making its descent down the side of the building, claws shattering windows. The view of the camera became a blur as the news crew retreated, giving them a shaking view of the ground.

" _Caleb, the camera."_

" _You want to film her?!"_

" _Don't worry, I don't mind the attention. Besides– I think Paris deserves an explanation– don't you agree?"_

The jumbled voices were hard to pick up on– the sound of a rattling roar in the background, and screams from those inside the building. It took a moment for the camera to be righted, aimed up at a window ledge were a woman was sitting, looking very relaxed. Her skin was pale, and her eyes a dull green. She was wearing a purple and blue dress, highlighted with eyespots, a purple mask covering her face.

The only feature Adrien noticed though was the brooch pinned to her chest.

" _Hello, Paris,"_ the woman said warmly, giving a little wave. It was hard to tell if the woman was shaking, or the man holding the camera was– or perhaps the whole earth was from the giant creature. " _I'm Pavona– but how about we skip formalities? The only reason why I'm in your city is to give a message to Chat Noir."_

Adrien's chest felt tight.

Pavona tilted her head, giving a smile. " _I'm sure you must be panicking right now– sure a little sentimonster's on the loose again. His name is Hydra, and I must say he's my best creation yet, but I'm sure your worry is focused elsewhere. A little something that's missing... or someone?"_

"No," Adrien breathed.

" _I must say that little girl is an annoying thing,"_ Pavona continued. " _The only way to keep from her crying was to gag her."_

All he could see in that moment was red.

" _So let's make my terms simple– you hand over the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculouses to me– and you can have your little girl back. I'll stop the sentimonster, I'll even let you have the Peacock Miraculous and you can stop it yourself."_ She gave a mirthless smile, those dull eyes seeming to gleam for a moment. " _I wouldn't waste my time if I were you. I must say I was never a fan of Ladybug, and I just might have a few things to take out on her daughter..."_

Manon leapt for her phone as it slipped through Adrien's fingers.

" _Well, I think that's everything,"_ Pavona tapped her chin. " _Also, I'd run while you can, little news crew. It's getting hard to hold Hydra back, after all."_

"M. Agreste?" Manon said softly. "I... I know this is big... but Emma needs to be our main focus right now. "We need to call the police."

"I... I promised."

"Sir?"

"I promised I would protect her," he whispered, vision blurring as tears fell down his face. "I failed. Th-this is my fault."

"Adrien!"

He didn't seem to hear her, just staring forward at nothing. He wasn't sobbing, just tears pouring down his face. Manon grabbed his arm, but she got no response– just empty green eyes and a trembling form.

* * *

Manon was shaking slightly as her phone would only beep back a busy signal at her.

She had called 112 several times, but she had yet to get through. With a sentimonster on the loose after so many years it made sense that the police lines would be getting so many calls that no one could pick up– but the realization was nothing but frightening.

She was stuck with an unresponsive M. Agreste, who had told her that Emma had been taken– not missing, _taken–_ but had yet to tell her what exactly he knew. Her charge was gone, the little girl she had practically raised since she was one, and she had no idea where she had gone or what she could do.

"M. Agreste," Manon said. "Do you know who took Emma?"

She already knew that she wouldn't be getting an answer, she had seen him in this state many times before. Shut down, mind lingering in another time with nothing but painful memories. The young woman was shaking slightly, trying to stay composed, because if she broke down now there would be no way she could help Emma.

She dialed another number on her phone, shakily holding it up to her ear as it rang. " _Hello?"_

"M. Kurtzberg?" She said in a small voice. "Is Chloe there?"

" _Manon,"_ Nathaniel said. " _Yes, she is, she's with the kids right now, one moment. Chlo? Manon is on the phone..."_

Manon closed her eyes, forcing herself to breathe. She needed to stay calm, focused, if she was going to actually be able to do something she needed to stay focused right now. She could hear talking over the phone, though it was muffled. It didn't take long for someone to pick it up once more.

" _Let me guess, Adrien's having a break down with the sentimonster attack?"_ Chloe didn't waste a moment as soon as she picked up the phone.

"Emma's gone!" Manon blurted out, tears stinging her eyes as soon as she spoke.

" _What?"_

"We couldn't find Emma anywhere this morning! We searched the entire mansion and when I came outside Adrien said that someone took her and he's not responding to anything else right now and I can't reach the police and I don't know who took her or what to do and this is my fault I'm supposed to be her caretaker and then there's a sentimonster and what if they're able to get away with Emma in the chaos–"

" _Manon, honey, calm down,"_ Chloe snapped. " _None of this is your fault– I need you to get Adrien inside, and I'll be right over. Leave the gates unlocked, okay?"_

"I–"

" _Unlock the gates, and guide Adrien inside,"_ Chloe repeated. " _That's all you need to do, and I'll be right there."_

"O-okay."

" _Nath! Watch the kids– emergency at Adrikins'! I'm taking the limo! No, I'm not staying here, I was Queen Bee, I'm not scared of a sentimonster. Yes I remember how to drive, just because it's usually Jean that drives me doesn't mean–"_

The call ended, and Manon let out a shaky sigh. She tucked her phone away and wiped her tears from her eyes, reaching for Adrien's phone. Holding it up to his face was enough to get the facial recognition feature to unlock, and from there it only took a moment of searching to pull up the security app. Her whole form was trembling, but she managed to unlock the gate and replace the phone into Adrien's pocket.

"M. Agreste?" She asked softly. "Can you hear me?"

His eyes shifted towards her, but didn't quite focus in on her. She grabbed his hand, talking about nothing as she tried to think of a way to get him inside. Which he got to this state he either shut down completely– or he would get to a point where he would just storm off before that could happen. Neither were ideal for getting him to move inside. Her gut twisted, not wanting to be here. She needed to find Emma, bring her home, but she had no idea where to even begin.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a grunt.

Manon looked up to see the towering form of Ezra– Adrien's former bodyguard, and who still acted as chaperone and driver on the rare occasions Adrien left the house. The mute man offered Manon a small reassuring smile, before scooping up Adrien in his arms with ease, heading towards the house. Manon followed after, praying that Chloe would be here soon. Her phone vibrated, undoubtedly updating her of the sentimonster's attack.

She looked out at the city, but fortunately saw no sign of it being nearby, at least for now.

* * *

Tod decided that he didn't like this vague feeling of 'wrong'.

He looked down at the tied up girl, and while he had tried to make sure her bonds weren't harsh they were still meant to be a form of restraint. Her hands were tied behind her back, and there was a cloth covering her mouth. He didn't bother restraining her legs, as it was easy to catch her if she tried to run– which she had done multiple times.

His job was simple at this point, make sure the girl stayed here, while Pavona went out to deliver her message– along with a brand new sentimonster. Duusu had pleaded with her not to do so, but that had not stopped her from transformation and slipping a feather into her brooch. It made sense, he supposed– she was so close to getting the objects that could heal her that there was no reason not to go all out.

Emma started shifting, and Tod's gaze flickered towards her. "If you're going to try running again I'm going to tie up your legs."

"Mmm!" She protested, tears pooling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said, shrugging as he looked away. "This is what I'm supposed to do."

Soon he wouldn't have anything to do.

" _Mmmmm!"_

"This is just how– who are you?!"

Tod jumped as he saw a red figure now hovering in front of Emma, tugging at her gag. The girl's blue eyes were shining bright as the creature drifted about her, before working at the knot. A cool gaze regarded Tod, before continuing to untie the knot.

"None of your business," the red creature snapped.

"...You're a kwami," he said after a moment, recognizing that this creature was very similar to Duusu. The cloth then fell away from Emma, the girl coughing up the gag.

"Sugar!" Emma cried. "Sugar, you found me!"

"I am so sorry I hid away," the so-called 'Sugar' said, stroking Emma's cheek. "If Pavona would have seen me I wouldn't have been able to help you." A vile look twisted over the other-wise adorable creature's face. "After all these years Lila continues to show her horrible colors..."

"You're the Ladybug kwami," Tod decided. "That makes sense actually, that you would be near. Does that mean the Miraculous are...?"

"Like I would tell you," the kwami spat, before zipping down to untie the girl's wrists.

"Um... I can't let you do that," Tod said, moving towards them and knocking the kwami away. "Nothing personal, I'm sorry."

"Go away you meanie!" Emma snarled. "Sugar's going to take me back to Adrien and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Nothing personal, you say?" Tikki asked, zipping up towards him. "So, do you not wish to help Lila?"

Tod smiled. "I don't get a choice in that matter, I'm afraid. The thing about us sentibeings is that we obey whoever has our amok. Lila never takes mine off of her person– my duty is to keep the girl here, and that's what I must do."

"She created another sentibeing."

"I am aware. Another reason why the girl should stay here. Lila won't let 'Hydra' come near to risk losing her hostage– Emma is safest here."

Tikki dove for the bonds once more, only for Tod to try to swat her away once more. She phased through his hands, before flying up in front of his face. "You do realize that Lila has no control over 'Hydra', right?"

"She has the amok–"

"A peacock holder can only control one sentibeing at a time," Tikki replied. "Creating more with a broken Miraculous was risk enough– but she forfeited control of both of them the moment she did. That includes you."

He stared at her blankly.

"She probably didn't tell you in hopes that you would just obey," Tikki said. "I promise you she had no control over you. If you have no loyalty to Lila then don't keep Emma here– she's just a child!"

Tod shrugged. "Honestly, I don't see how that's different from anything else. She's alive– so is every other being. Besides, she is safest..." Tod paused. "Wait, if what you're saying is true, Miss Lila does not have any control over Hydra?"

"That sentibeing will do as it wishes," Tikki confirmed, once again moving to untie Emma. Tod hesitated, but didn't do anything. If the kwami were wrong about the control then he would be forced to stop her... "I highly doubt it's complex as you, we're dealing with the equivalent of a wild animal roaming about. If someone were to attack it... it would defend itself."

"Sugar, you're making it tighter," Emma whimpered. "It hurts."

"I'm sorry," Tikki said swiftly. "I'm going to get this off of you, I promise."

"Okay," she whispered, eyes flickering towards Tod, wary.

Tod watched as the kwami worked at the knot, but felt nothing within him. Nothing urging him to stop her, no force compelling him to act. His heart began pounding, waiting for the magic to act up. Lila had told him to keep the girl bound here, so that meant he should be forced to stop anyone who did otherwise. He could only stare as the kwami's words sank in, and he felt strangely empty.

He was supposed to stop her. That was his purpose.

He felt nothing.

He shook slightly, feeling empty as he watched the kwami pull the bonds free from the girl, her wrists slightly red. He expected the little girl to jump up, to start running about– but instead she started to break down. The tears in her eyes spilled over, her small body shaking as she started sobbing. Tikki nuzzled her cheek, muttering words of comfort to her, though it seemed to do little.

Tod stared down at his hands. He had been made with a purpose, but if he couldn't be forced to act on it... then what was his purpose? What was he supposed to do?

What was there to do?

* * *

Nino wasn't exactly _expecting_ anyone to come looking for him, but he was standing by. A sentimonster on the loose... well, Chat Noir might need some help. And well, Carapace was always willing to jump in if needs be.

He wasn't expecting anyone, but he had the possibility there– but the one who swung by wasn't who he had thought would show.

The limo rolled up to him as he stood out on the corner by his apartment, near an alleyway just in case he needed to slip away. The streets had been empty with people trying to hide away– though Paris was far from quiet. He could hear the echoes of the so-called Hydra, and the news app on his phone was what showed him the footage of Hydra making its way down Paris streets, flipping cars over and peering into windows– though it had yet to make any attack. Probably waiting for Chat Noir to show up.

"Chloe?" Nino said, gaping at the driver as the limo window rolled down. He hadn't seen his former classmate in ages, though he had heard bits about her through the grapevine through people like Adrien and Marc. She was sitting in the driver's seat, sunglasses on.

"Get in," she said. "Adrien needs us right now."

"Um, yesterday Adrien said he wasn't doing too well," Nino said. "And with the sentimonster I think–"

The back door of the limo slid open, revealing a very nice interior. "Yeah, I got word from Manon, it's worse that you think. Aren't you his best friend? Get in, he needs us."

Best friend. Adrien had once been exactly that to him, but they had definitely grown distant over the years. It was painful to realize that he was probably still exactly that to Adrien despite how little they saw each other– it just showed how much his friend cut himself off from the world. Nino looked off in the direction the echoes of Hydra were coming from, then back at Chloe.

He had no guarantee that Paris would need Carapace– but he knew that Adrien definitely needed him. He climbed into the backseat of the limo, Chloe instantly taking off before the door could even completely shut. She gave no heed to any traffic laws, speeding through the empty lights and around corners without even slowing down.

"So, you finally admit that I'm his best friend?" Nino asked.

Chloe snorted. "Yeah, you're his best friend– but I'm family."

A part of him wanted to argue, but he knew that Adrien did look to Chloe as a sister. He gripped the seats, as there was no seatbelt, and with Chloe's crazy driving he was surprised he hadn't been thrown across the limo yet.

"What happened?"

"Emma's missing."

" _What?"_

"That's all I know, but..." her eyes flickered down towards her phone. "Let's say things are adding up a bit too well."

"Have the police been called? What about security– his house as crazy security! We need to–"

"Gah," Chloe growled as they turned into the neighborhood where the Agreste Mansion was. "Time to make yourself useful– and get your wife and that pest to back down, this is the last thing Adrikins needs right now."

Nino craned his head to look out the front window, and was startled to see Alya and Juleka outside the Agreste gates. His heart started pounding, because he knew that Alya wouldn't just come to Adrien's on a whim. She didn't like the man, but she did understand that he wasn't in the best place and did best with space. And to bring Juleka along...

"They're probably here because of Emma," Nino said softly as Chloe pulled the limo to a stop.

"Who would have told them?" Chloe snapped. "I know Manon goes behind Adrien's back for Tom, but she doesn't even know Juleka."

"Only one way to find out," Nino said, climbing out of the limo with Chloe.


	9. Chapter 9

" _I'm serious, Agreste!"_ Juleka's voice screamed through the speaker. " _You either let me in now, or else I'm climbing the gate!"_

" _Like I'd let you do so on my watch!"_

" _Shut it, Bourgeois!"_

" _Dudettes, can we just all calm down?"_

Adrien stared at the security camera feed, gaze empty as Manon frantically apologized behind him. "I only called for Chloe, I swear, I had no idea anyone else would be coming–"

"Let them in."

Ezra glanced at Adrien, clearly surprised. He was just staring at the screen, green eyes looking blank. He turned away as he felt the attention turning towards him. Ezra let out a questioning grunt, which was just met with a shake of Adrien's head.

"I don't care," Adrien said. "Let them in."

Ezra hesitated, before moving to unlock the gate. He glanced at the security feed once more, watching as Juleka and Chloe stormed up towards the mansion, the latter trying to stop the former. Nino and Alya lingered back a ways, before following after them, the two of them sharing uncertain glances. They hadn't arrived with each other, and were here for very different reasons.

Downstairs he could hear the front doors be thrown open. "Emma?" Juleka's voice called, echoing through the empty foyer. "Emma– where are you?"

Adrien exited the security room, not wanting to meet his uninvited guests, yet that was exactly where he was heading. Juleka was already storming up the steps as he came down, a scowl on her face and fear in her eyes. He watched the way her face twisted into rage as she saw him– and he didn't care what happened next. Yelling, screaming, kicks, punches– he wouldn't even blink.

He deserved it.

Instead Juleka stormed past him and opened up one of the doors to his old room. Upon seeing it was clearly a kid's room she rushed her, her voice carrying through the mansion. "Emma? Emma!"

Adrien blinked, before looking down the stairs at the others. Chloe was hurrying up the steps, throwing her arms around him the moment she saw him. He just blinked again, the blonde's hug fierce compared to the rare embraces he occasionally got from Emma.

_Emma._

"I'm so sorry," Chloe muttered. "If I had gotten here sooner I probably could have kept _them_ out."

She threw a sneer back towards Nino and Alya as she said 'them', and Nino threw his hands up defensively. "Hey– you're the one that brought me here!"

"I was talking about your wife and the pest," Chloe snarled, eyes sliding towards Emma's bedroom, where Juleka's footsteps could be heard going up to the loft. "What are you doing here, Cesaire?"

"It's Lahiffe now, _Bourgeois."_

"Kurtzberg, thank you very much!"

"Come on, Dudettes, stop, please," Nino pleaded. "Al, where are the twins?"

"Rose is watching them and Acel," Alya replied. "I didn't want to leave her alone, but I couldn't leave Juleka alone either. As soon as the sentimonster report came on she..." she hesitated. "She was so pale, I thought she was going to pass out, then she rushed out the door so quickly..."

She shook her head, and before she could say anything else Juleka burst out of Emma's room, storming up towards Adrien. Chloe stood between them, but he simply stepped to the side, allowing the woman to get right up in his face, glowering down at him. There were tears in her eyes, breathing slightly ragged.

"Where is Emma?" She growled, that look of desperation in her eyes. "Where is she, Agreste– _where is Emma!"_

"Gone," Adrien said simply.

"No!" Juleka shrieked, and once again Chloe stepped between them. "No she's not! She can't be, she can't be– _where is my niece Adrien?! Where is she?"_

"How did you know she was gone?" Nino asked uncertainly, but Juleka was already pacing.

"No, no, no, she had to be lying, she had to be lying," Juleka muttered. "She's okay, she's okay–"

"Jules," Alya said, reaching for her friend, but her hand was batted away. Adrien stared at Juleka, succumbing to the same panic he had been living in just minutes before. He blinked slowly as she wiped tears from her eyes, a simple realization setting over him.

"You know."

"What?" Juleka snarled at him.

"About Marinette," Adrien replied, unblinking, even as a heavy feeling settled in his heart. "You know."

"Know?" She growled. "Of course I know! Why wouldn't I–" She froze, eyes widening. "Wait... how do _you_ know?"

He blinked under her stare, while everyone glanced between the two of them. Alya was the first to speak. "Um– what are you two talking about?"

Adrien saw the moment the realization hit Juleka, and she swayed in place, disbelief on her face, before it hardened into an expression he couldn't quite read. Her hands tightened into fists, no doubt in her voice.

"You're Chat Noir."

* * *

"I want Adrien."

"I know, Emma, I know."

Tod was no longer regarding the girl he had been tasked with guarding, he was just staring at his hands. The girl was untied, free to leave– and he wasn't doing a thing about it. Magical orders that had once bound him were doing nothing, and the realization that he was free was something he was just beginning to comprehend.

There was no force causing him to act, any choices he made would have to be _his._

He didn't like this.

He was a sentibeing– his duty was to serve! He was supposed to listen to his master! To follow her orders no matter what! And... and he still could. There was nothing stopping him, meaning there was nothing stopping him from continuing his orders that he had been given. He could still tie up the girl, keep her here as he had been told.

But there was no desire to do so. No will to move from this spot he had found himself sitting. There was no force making him act, so why should he? Why should he carry out the orders of one he had never liked?

But what else was he to do? It would not be long until his amok would be destroyed, and he would cease to exist. He could not leave this world with no duty fulfilled. He had to have _something_ to linger when he was gone. A purpose– that was what all sentibeings had, a purpose to complete.

But now he had no master, no duty, no purpose– he had _nothing._

"...Monsieur? Are you okay?" A small voice broke through his thoughts, and he looked up to see the girl looking at him.

"Emma," Tikki said in warning, but the little girl's eyes stayed on him. She was afraid, she could see it, but still she wouldn't look away.

"Your hands are shaking," she said, pointing down to the limbs. "What's making you sad?"

"...What?"

"Adrien's hands always shake when someone says something that makes him sad," Emma told him, her eyes red and puffy from when she was crying– but now she was no longer tied up she seemed somewhat coherent. "There's a lot of things that make him sad. Sometimes I make him sad."

"Emma, don't talk to him," Tikki said, grabbing the girl's fingers to pull her away.

"Why are you both still here?" Tod asked, voice hollow. "You can leave. I... I can't stop you."

"Where are we to go?" Tikki snapped. "There's a out of control sentimonster out there! If we leave then I can't be seen, and I can't let Emma wander the streets alone." The kwami looked out the window. "I need to go tell Adrien or Plagg where we are."

"Then why don't you go?"

"Who's Plagg?" Emma asked quietly.

"I'm not leaving her here with you!" Tikki snarled. "You took her right from her bed! I... I will figure something out."

Emma looked up at Tikki with wide eyes. "You don't know what to do, Sugar?"

"No no, it's okay, Emma," Tikki said, swooping down to nuzzle the girl. "I just need to make sure my plan can work, then we'll leave, I promise."

Emma nodded, but looked to be on the verge of tears again. She was holding her kangaroo toy tightly, and she closed her eyes as Tikki tried to comfort her. "I w-want Adrien."

"I know, little bug, I know."

"Why do you call him that?" Tod asked, Tikki shooting him a glare as he dared talk to the girl.

Emma now had more tears streaming down her face. "Adrien? That's his name..." Emma was shaking slightly. "He's the bestest person ever..."

"Why don't you call him father?"

Emma gave him a very confused look, sniffling slightly as the tears continued to pour down her face. She wasn't sobbing, but small hiccups came from her as she tried to respond. Tod just stared at her, feeling nothing towards the girl. He no longer had orders– so she meant nothing to him.

But still something about the sight of someone so young crying just felt wrong.

"I don't have one of those," Emma said. "Adrien told me."

Tod snorted. "Everything born has a father, in some form." He looked down on his fingers. "If someone doesn't have one then that would be me."

The thought wasn't sad– it just was.

"Adrien's my guardian," Emma said softly, having pulled Tikki into a hug, abandoning her stuffed animal in the process. "That's what you have when you don't have parents, you have a guardian." Blue eyes drifted up towards him. "What's your guardian's name?"

Tod smiled dryly. "I already told you, I have nothing of the sort."

"No one adopted you?" Emma asked, blinking in confusion. "Adrien said he adopted me, and that's why he's my guardian. Maybe he'll be your guardian too, you could ask him. He'll lets me ask a lot of questions, even when Manon tells me not to."

"Adopted, huh?" Tod said. He had been instilled with basic human knowledge when he had been created, and he knew exactly what those words entailed. "That doesn't explain why you don't call him father– parents that adopt are still parents."

That was the knowledge he had been given– so it was confusing that this girl saw otherwise.

Emma paused. "What does that mean?"

Tod frowned. "It means they adopted. Became a parent for that child. If you were adopted then that makes you an adopted child– so that means the one that did so is your adoptive parent."

There was something in the girl's eyes, bright and burning with hope. "Adrien adopted me– he told me. Adrien never lies, he always keeps his promises."

"Okay."

There were more tears in Emma's eyes, but they seemed different than before. "Adrien told me he adopted me– and that makes him a parent, right? That's what you said, isn't it?"

Tod did not understand why she wanted him to repeat this, but he nodded.

"He's a parent, Sugar, Adrien's a parent!" Emma said, clutching the kwami closely. "That means I _do_ have a dad! Acel's mom was right, Sugar, she was right– I do have a dad."

"Emma–" Tikki began, looking hesitant.

"I want my dad," Emma said. "I want him, please Sugar, I want my dad."

Tikki smiled softly, still looking unsure, but there was nothing but a softness in her eyes. She rose out of the girl's arms, gentle patting her hands as she spoke softly. "I promise you I'll get you out of here. I'll get you home, and I'll get you back to Adrien, I swear."

Adoption, huh? Tod bounced the word around in his mind. It had several ways it could be used, but at the end of the day, it all meant the same thing.

Perhaps he no longer had a purpose– but perhaps he could find one of his own before his time was up. Adopt a new meaning for his life.

* * *

"You're Chat Noir."

Silence.

Adrien stared at Juleka– and she glared back. There wasn't a twitch in his expression, face the same empty gaze it had been all day, but he could feel the dread still building up. That name was one he did not want to hear, not today, not when he needed to stay focused. So he just stared, neither confirming or denying her words, just forcing himself to keep all thoughts at bay.

_Emma._ She was the only thing he needed to focus on.

Alya let out an uncertain laugh, void of humor. "Heh, um– where did that even come from? I... I mean _him?_ Chat Noir– really?"

"You're him," Juleka spat– voice somewhere between anger and disbelief. "How could you be _him?"_

Adrien blinked, before giving a small shrug. "I haven't been in many years."

This statement was met with silence, and he couldn't help but look up, feeling their stares on him. Juleka looked like she didn't know what to do with this information– though her eyes remained lit with that blazing anger.

"Wh-what?" Alya choked.

At her side Nino was just staring, his eyes flickering down to the ring on his finger. He couldn't bear to watch them for a moment longer, and he turned away, finding himself facing Manon and Ezra. She was staring at him in shock, while Ezra didn't even look surprised, just giving him the slightest of nods.

Apparently he was not the only one– Chloe snorting. "Don't act so shocked, all of you," she muttered. "I mean Emma missing right after Pavona claims to have Chat Noir's daughter– come on, that narrowed things down."

"Someone like him can't be Chat Noir!" Alya snarled. "That's ridiculous!"

"That's my line," Chloe snapped. "Now I'm pretty sure Dupain-Cheng was Ladybug, with Emma and all... but I'm not sure how anyone else fits in," she glanced towards Juleka. "But I'm sure Adrikins or the pest can have some answers for that, if they're willing to say anything."

"You knew Marinette was Ladybug," Adrien said, eyes locking on Juleka, and Alya took in a sharp breath. He was aware that Ladybug had told her family her identity– but he had assumed her husband and parents, not any in-laws.

"...And Luka was Viperion," Juleka finished. "They... they told me so I could watch Emma when they had to go fight. They kept their relationship professional in the mask though to help hide identities, and never discouraged any rumors that spread." She glowered at Adrien. "Including who the father was when Marinette was pregnant with Emma." She shook her head. "Is that why you took her? Some deluded illusion of what you couldn't have–"

Something in Adrien snapped.

" _Shut. Up."_ Adrien snarled, breaking the even tone he had kept since they had first entered. He took a step towards Juleka, who took a step back, and he jabbed a finger towards her. "Stop. Stop putting words in my mouth. Stop painting false pictures with your acustastions– Marinette was my best friend. My partner, my sister." He hissed. "I loved her, I loved her as family, and I never wanted anything more–" Tears stung his eyes. " _Why is that so hard to accept?"_

Alya was covering her mouth, and for once her gaze wasn't cold as it settled on him. "Oh," she whispered softly. "Oh, You... you really did see Marinette die, didn't you?"

He choked on a sob at these words, the memory beginning to rise in his mind. He closed his eyes, repeating the mantra of _Emma_ within his mind. He couldn't lose focus– not now! She needed him, she needed him whole, not some shattered mess–

All he could see was the shaking form of Marinette in his arms, the name 'Emma' falling from her lips.

_You failed. You failed, you failed, youfailedyoufailedyoufailed–!_

Protect Emma. The last thing she had wanted. The last thing he could do, the last reason he had kept going. He had to protect Emma, and he failed. She was gone, at the mercy of this Pavona, and he wasn't with her, he wasn't with her–

"What do you want him to say!" A familiar voice snarled, and though he heard the words the meaning didn't quite hit him at first. "Do you want him to tell you everything he saw? The way he watched her bleed out, holding her? Or how about the way she begged for him to go to Emma as she died?"

Adrien's head lifted up, and he found a small black shape hovering above him, fur puffed up, bright green eyes flashing.

"How about the nightmares he lives through every night, and he wakes up screaming? Or how he watched Hawk Moth crumble to nothing but ash?" The Black Cat lowered himself, landing on Adrien's head as he clutched him tightly. "I ain't saying my kid is perfect– but if you have an ounce of humanity you can all _back off!"_

Silence hummed in the air, all staring at Plagg. Even those who had seen a kwami before seemed startled at the sight of him, Plagg confirming what they had not seemed willing to believe. Adrien took in a gasp of air, grasping for the focus that was beginning to return.

"Emma," Plagg whispered. "I don't care what all of you think of each other– but we all love that girl. She needs us, she needs us right now– and you're all fighting like cats over the last slice of cheese!"

Nino was the first to approach, eyeing Plagg, before kneeling down in front of Adrien. "Dude? You okay? Can you hear us?"

"Y-yes," Adrien choked out in reply to the last question. He looked up into Nino's concerned amber eyes, and he could feel Plagg's rumbling purrs as he buried himself into his hair. "Emma... I gotta find Emma..."

Nino grabbed him by his shoulders, guiding him to his feet, and it was only then that Adrien realized he had fallen to his knees. Nino swallowed, before speaking softly. "You... you know who Hawk Moth was, right...? Do you have any idea who Pavona could be?"

"Both Mayura and Hawk Moth are dead," Adrien echoed, voice hollow. Dead. Dead, dead, _dead._

"What about friends? Family?" Alya asked. "Anyone who would want revenge for their fall?"

Adrien retreated slightly, away from Alya and Juleka, back towards Ezra, Chloe and Manon. Part of his household, people his mind had decided as safe. Nino hesitated as he backed away, but let him go. As he stood there, taking in Alya's words he let out snort of a laugh. A dry, humorless laugh that echoed around him. Once he started he could not stop, more spilling from his mouth. He didn't care about the stares, letting the mirthless laughs pour from him– before they stopped as suddenly as they came.

He was silent, staring down at the ring on his hand. "Family, huh?" He muttered, before shaking his head. "Hawk Moth... he had that, once."

Juleka opened her mouth to speak, but he pushed past her as he moved forward. Plagg drifted off from his head, staring, before flying after him. He headed down the stairs, no one moving at first but soon the echo of footsteps came as they followed after. Plagg floated alongside him, looking more worried than ever, but he didn't slow as he headed towards his father's office. He pushed open the door, dust curling into the air as he entered.

Juleka was the one to flip on the lights as she came in after, and it took a moment of everyone looking around to realize what exactly this was. There were hushed whispers, but he paid them no heed as he went over to the painting of his mother, pulling it aside to reveal the safe within. A glance at Plagg prompted him to drift forward to open it, and silently Adrien poured over the items inside.

"Dude?" Nino asked softly.

"Let him be," Chloe snapped.

"Hmm," Adrien hummed, but he found nothing. He replaced several papers back within the safe, closing everything up with care. Then he turned, heading over to his father's old computer. Technically five years out of date, as his father had once always tried to have the most recent software, but even with the dust and years of not being used it still booted up with ease.

He knew all of his father's passwords, Nooroo had told him everything, but never had Adrien had the heart to look through anything deeply. He was aware of the eyes that were on him as he started sorting through files and documents, but if there was something on here clearly his father had not made it simple to find. He might be able to find useful, but it would take time they would not have. If he wanted more information, he'd need to talk to someone who had seen it for themselves, and had been there the day Hawk Moth had fallen. With a sigh he pulled up the data for the security, typing in a few more passwords as he went.

"What are you doing?" Juleka snapped. "We need–"

She was cut off as a section of wall started moving behind them, the creaking of abandoned machinery being forced to move for the first time in years. Everyone stared at the hidden door as it opened to reveal a set of narrowing spiraling stairs– going both up and down. It might have looked nice if it had been maintained, stairs white and railing carved with careful design– but it was dust covered and draped in cobwebs. He glanced back at the audience he was not used to having, giving a dry smile.

"The elevator only fits one person at a time," he said, as if that explained everything, rising from the desk to climb up the stairs. It took a moment, but soon the narrow staircase was full of echoes of many footsteps as they climbed. He wasn't quite sure why they were all following him, he didn't even know if he would be able to get the answers they needed. The only one who didn't follow was Ezra, who's towering form would not fit on the narrow stairs. He only gave a nod as Adrien looked back, everyone else close behind him as they slowly climbed higher into the Agreste Mansion.

Everyone was silent as they entered his father's lair.

Lights flickered on automatically, a thin layer of dust still in the air, just like everything else that had once belonged to his father. He walked over straight to the table that sat in the center of the room, where the Miracle Box silently waited. It was how it had always been, a diamond shaped box of black wood, bright green carvings running down it. He carefully pressed a finger against a paw-print shaped carving, and the Miracle Box began to open without making a sound.

Seventeen Miraculouses started back at him.

As he reached forward he heard Plagg take in a sharp breath as he reached forward, but he did nothing as his hand wrapped around the Butterfly Miraculous, pulling it out of the box. It glowed a soft purple in his hands, and Nooroo appeared from an orb of light. The Butterfly blinked uncertainly, pulling back when he saw what room they were in, before his eyes settled on Adrien.

"Hello, Guardian," Nooroo said softly. "You summoned me?"

"What are those things?" Manon whispered.

"Kwamis," Alya muttered back. "They inhabit Miraculouses."

Adrien ignored the whispers, eyes locked on Nooroo. "The Peacock Miraculous has been found by someone. They are currently attacking Paris demanding the Black Cat and Ladybug Miraculous."

Nooroo gave a small smile, eyes flickering uncertainly to the many people in the room. "Is it wise to discuss this in front of so many people, Guardian? Or let them know where you keep the box?"

Adrien shook his head. "Do not call me titles I do not deserve, Nooroo." He glanced at the box, looking at the small red earrings inside. "We do not have time to waste– the Peacock holder has Emma with them, I need answers now." He looked back up at Nooroo. "Was there anyone else who worked with Mayura and Hawk Moth? Anyone who could have gotten the Peacock Miraculous after Mayura fell?"

Nooroo darted back as all eyes turned towards him– even five years safely in the Miracle Box had not completely undone his time with Hawk Moth. His wings flicked about, paws tapping together.

"Um, yes," Nooroo said softly. "There was the akuma he made to become Scarlet Moth once more. She... she did not resist becoming akumatized, and had full control herself..."

"Do you have a name?" Juleka snapped.

Nooroo opened his mouth to speak, but he was barely to make a sound when magic bubbled up from his throat. His gaze fell as this happened, before looking up at Adrien apologetically.

"I cannot speak her name," he said softly. "That must mean that she does have a Miraculous, or else the magic regarding identities would not be affecting me."

"Can you write it down?"

"I am afraid not, Guardian," Nooroo said softly. "However, Ma– um, Hawk Moth did make extensive plans before he launched his final attack. If you have not thrown out any of his notes you should be able to find her name in there."

"I have not thrown away anything, but I already went through his safe and computer," Adrien replied. "I saw nothing related to his plans."

Alya paused at these words, her head whipping towards Adrien.

"He did not keep such on the upper levels or on anything that could be hacked," Nooroo replied. "It would be down in the repository. I believe I would be able to find it fairly quickly, if you wish me to go look."

Adrien averted his eyes. "If you would, Nooroo."

Nooroo dove down towards the floor, phasing through with ease. He was sure the kwami was glad to be out of Hawk Moth's lair, and Adrien turned away from the Miracle Box. Adrien began pacing, while Plagg drifted above the Miracle Box, looking down at the Miraculouses inside uncertainly.

"This is too much to take in," Nino muttered, rubbing his head. "That was Hawk Moth's kwami, yeah?"

"I have a few questions myself," Alya said, brown eyes locked on Adrien. "You looked through Hawk Moth's safe and computer, huh? Would that happen to be the same safe and computer you just looked through a few minutes ago?"

Adrien paused from his pacing, before looking over at the reporter. Her hands were curled into fists, though for once her anger didn't seem to be directed right at him. Adrien watched her for a moment, before glancing out at the dim lair they stood him.

"Oh, where are my manners," Adrien said emotionlessly. "I didn't even explain where we are." He put on his fake model smile– one that was simple to do even after so many years. "Welcome to my father's lair– his favorite place to send out akumas."

Chloe froze. "What?"

Adrien turned back towards the Miracle Box. "Now it's being used to guard the Miraculouses he so desperately wanted– ironic, isn't it? I figured I might as well put some good use to it..."

He looked over the various Miraculouses, causing Plagg to tense once more, and Adrien carefully selected a bracelet and a comb. He turned back towards their small group– who were all staring at him in a stunned silence. As he looked across them he felt his heartbeat picking up– so many emotions in their gazes that he didn't even know where to start. Manon had turned very pale, and the others were no better off.

"Here, you'll need these," Adrien said, carefully giving the bracelet to Nino, and the comb to Chloe. They gave no reaction as he did so, Nino gaping at him in an awed horror, while Chloe looked about ready to punch something.

The comb gleamed as Chloe finally looked down at it, fading from yellow to silver as a burst of golden light lit up around it. With a flare of energy a small yellow kwami appeared, Pollen's gaze landing on Chloe. She looked delightfully surprised at the sight of the blonde, giving a bow.

"Hello, my queen, it's an honor to see you once more."

"We need to talk when all of this is over," Chloe said, her gaze on Adrien as she carefully tucked the Bee Miraculous in her hair. "No excuses, Adrikins."

He said nothing, just fingering the Butterfly Miraculous in his hands.

It took Nino a moment longer to snap out of his stupor, but soon he slipped on the bracelet onto her arm, releasing Wayzz from within. Adrien just wanted Nooroo to return, hopefully with some answers of something they could use to their advantage. A name was a start– but if that name could lead to a location, a motive, anything...

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Alya cleared her throat, looking at him expectantly. He knew what she wanted– and some part of him wanted to say no. Not to let her have any form of power, not after how she had treated him over the last few years– but deep down he knew that he had truly been no better.

He did not like Alya, and she did not like him– but yet he still knew Alya was someone trustworthy. A strong fighter, and someone who his mind did consider an ally with the current circumstances. And those circumstances... he needed all the help that he could get. All of the help he could give to get Emma back.

He carefully pulled the Fox Miraculous from the Miracle Box, before passing the pendant over to Alya. She held it closely, closing her eyes as she summoned Trixx from the necklace, before slipping it over her neck. The room was becoming more crowded by the minute, small kwamis drifting about the room, questioning their holders as they tried to understand what was happening.

Juleka was next to approach the Miracle Box, and unlike Alya she did not even bother asking, just glaring at Adrien. "You are not stopping me from getting her back."

He didn't have a reply, just tilting his head towards the Miracle Box. She stepped forward, looking over the Miraculouses within. For a moment her eyes locked on the ladybug earrings, before he could comment her gaze moved on, locking on a teal bracelet, before reaching forward.

Adrien was swifter, grabbing her hand by the wrist. "Not that one."

"I want my brother's Miraculous."

"Juleka, don't," he muttered softly. "The Cobra is not easy to use, it can really mess you up. I... I still have nightmares, sometimes, about when I wore it."

Juleka watched him with narrowed eyes, as if searching for a lie within his eyes. After a moment her gaze softened a degree, though far from gentle. She once again looked over the Miracle Box, grabbing the panja bracelet that laid next to the snake, slipping it on her hand.

With a flourish of magenta light, Roaar appeared, tail swaying. "I was wondering if any more of us would be summoned." She eyed Juleka, tilting her head. "Ah, so you are my new holder? I have always wondered what a Miraculous could do in your hands, Juleka."

"Emma is in trouble," Juleka whispered. "We have to save her."

The Tiger nodded, gaze turning serious. "Then let us not waste any time, cub."

Adrien went to close the Miracle Box, but paused he felt someone tap his shoulder. He glanced back, and saw Manon standing there. She was still pale, watching him closely, her voice hesitant as she spoke.

"I... I need to help Emma," she whispered.

He blinked, and looked at the Miracle Box once more. He just stared, having no qualms about giving her a Miraculous, though he was not sure which one to hand over. There were twelve remaining, though the Cobra, Rabbit, and Ladybug would not be leaving this box. After a moment of consideration he removed two hair clips, carefully holding them out to Manon, who hesitated.

"This is the Miraculous of the Goat," Adrien said softly. "It's power is Harmony– which is something I think we'll need if we're going to be working together."

Manon gave a stiff nod, taking them from his hands. A white light surged up from the Miraculous as she touched them, causing Manon to flinch slightly as the kwami appeared– though not quite as frightened as when she first saw Plagg. The Goat opened her eyes, looking at Manon, blinking.

"Um, hello?" Manon offered weakly.

"Hello, Miss!" The kwami said warmly. "I'm Ziggy, and you must be my holder." Ziggy zipped about her, curious. "All you need to say is 'Jump to it' to transform, and 'Unison' to activate our power– my magic will do the rest."

Manon nodded, looking overwhelmed, but she carefully placed the hair clips into her hair, which were lavender in her grasp. Ziggy settled by her shoulder, looking out at all the other holds and kwamis. Adrien watched them for a moment, before looking out at everyone else. Their kwamis were all near their current holders, either flying near them or settled somewhere on their person, listening intently as their holders spoke. Alya had pulled out her phone, probably checking the news for what was happening with the sentimonster.

"Hydra is at the Eiffel Tower," Alya reported after a moment. "The police are trying to barricade the area. Pavona is there as well, but is keeping her distance."

"And we have no idea where Emma is," Juleka said bitterly.

Adrien traced the Butterfly Miraculous. "On the security footage from last night it was a man that took Emma from her room. I would say there could be an accomplice, but considering how no alarms were tripped I'm suspecting a sentimonster."

"If it is a sentimonster that means Emma's probably alone right now," Chloe said, tapping a foot. "Since Hydra is out and about destroying anything it sees."

Adrien didn't know what to make of that idea– Emma being alone meant there was no one near her that could hurt her, but that also meant that she was alone. Emma alone, away from everything she ever knew, gagged, probably locked up. The thought back his gut turn, and if it wasn't for the fact that he hadn't eaten all day he probably would have thrown up.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of whirling– and while everyone else jumped Adrien knew what it was. He approached the center of the room, watching as a panel slid back, revealing the platform of the elevator rise up, Nooroo resting in the center with several papers clutched in his arms.

"Did you find it?" Adrien asked.

"Guardian," Nooroo said softly. "Why is she still down there?"

Adrien's throat closed up. "A name, Nooroo, I need a name."

"She should be laid to rest, this isn't fair to her."

"Emma, Nooroo– Emma needs us _now."_

Nooroo looked away, but gave in. "Here you go, Guardian," Nooroo said, flying up towards him, offering the papers over. "Her name is on the third page, right below Miss Nathalie's."

Adrien shuffled through the papers, eyes briefly scanning over the battle plans. His gut twisted as he looked down at his father's handwriting– words he had carefully crafted, whose plans had led to the death of so many innocents. He didn't pause to read anything, eyes only searching for the name that Nooroo could not say. As his eyes landed on the page he felt a rage boiling up within him, a bitter taste on his tongue.

"Lila Rossi," Adrien spat.

"What?" Alya said, whipping her head up– but he ignored her.

Nooroo nodded in confirmation. "I'm afraid that she probably has no obvious hiding places here in Paris, but if you get a hold of Duusu's Miraculous she would probably be able to lead you straight to Emma."

The papers crumpled in Adrien's hand, and he let them fall to the floor. "So we have to defeat the sentimonster and claim the Miraculous first."

"It's probably a good thing Emma's alone then," Nino said softly. "She can't use threats to hurt her if there's no one to act on them."

Plagg looked away.

"We need to be quick," Adrien said. "Every moment we spent fighting is a moment we don't have Emma." He turned to Nooroo. "I am going to put you back into the Miracle Box."

Nooroo let out a shaky sigh of relief. "Thank you, Guardian, I would prefer that. This place... it brings back bad memories." He hesitated. "But please, let me know if you get Emma back. And... and Duusu. I miss her greatly."

"There will be no 'if'," Juleka snarled as Adrien moved to put the Butterfly Miraculous back in the Miracle Box. "We will get her back, and I'm going to make sure everyone involved _pays."_

As Nooroo vanished in a flash of purple light, the Butterfly back in its spot as he shut the Miracle Box, Adrien was glad that for at least this moment Juleka was not against him– as her voice sounded murderous. And he agreed with her every word– they would get Emma back, and he would make sure it could never happen again. There was no choice, he had made a promise– and he could not fail.

He had lost so much, but he could not lose Emma too– the last light in his life. The one who looked at him so purely, not as if something was wrong with him, not in pity, but as if he was actually worth something.

She was too important to him. He couldn't lose her.

"Pollen, buzz on," Chloe said, breaking the silence that had settled into the room– and her words started a chain reaction.

"Trixx, let's pounce!"

"Wayzz, shell on."

"Roaar, let's stalk!"

"Ziggy, jump to it?"

Flashes of bright light filled the room– yellow, orange, green, magenta, and white. Their kwamis turned into a burst of pure energy, being drawn within the Miraculouses as their heroes transformed. Adrien closed his eyes, momentarily blinded as colors lit up the hidden lair. As he opened them he felt something in his chest, looking out at the heroes that stood before him.

Rena Rouge and Carapace stood side by side, not looking like a single day had past. Their costumes reflected that of the ones they had once worn, the subtle differences only noticeable to the trained eye. Rena drew her flute, much longer than it had been the last time she had transformed, gripping it like a club.

It had been even longer since Chloe had worn the Bee– and she had seemed to change the most. It was not Queen Bee that stood there, and had it not been for the fact that he had handed Chloe the Miraculous himself he would have thought it a different hero.

Juleka and Manon did not stand as sure as the others did with their transformation, though the determination in their eyes still shone brightly. Juleka's outfit was completely black, highlighted with magenta stripes. A tiger's tail flicked out from the back of her costumes, rounded cat ears peering up from her hair. Across her back was a long black spear, which she showed no hesitation in drawing.

Manon had a pair of horns curling up from her hair, her suit made from black and white furs. Held in her hand was a pair of long spiraling horns that were linked in the center– their length together easily longer than her arm. Placed above the handle was a small metallic shield, small compared to the one Carapace held, though it sheltered her hand. Manon shifted the maduvu, it taking her a moment to find a proper grip, before looking up at Adrien expectantly.

The ring on his hand felt heavier than ever.

Plagg drifted forward, small paws grabbing Adrien's hand. "You got this, kid," he said softly. "You know the words."

"I... I can't," Adrien whispered, clutching his hand to his chest. It had been five long years since he had done so– and those moments were what haunted his akumas had flown across the city, twisting the minds of all they touched. Overnight the City of Lights had turned into a war zone. Buildings had fallen, lives had been claimed– everyone having waited and prayed for the healing light to light up the sky– but it had never come.

It had been as Chat Noir he had watched her die. It had been with Chat Noir's powers he had killed his own father, watching the man crumpling to dust. That form had cradled her in his arms, had picked up the guardianless Miracle Box to claim it as his own, and had carefully scooped up a young Emma from the ruins of her own home.

"I can't, Plagg, I can't, I killed him like that, I can't–"

"No kid, you were protecting your partner. You saved Paris," Plagg said softly– and for the moment it was only them in the room. Him, Plagg, and unwanted memories.

"I didn't save her," he whispered, tears in her eyes. "I was too late."

"She didn't want to be saved," Plagg replied. "She wanted Emma to be safe."

Emma.

_Emma._

"Don't think about it, kitten," Plagg said softly as Adrien closed his eyes. "Just say the words."

"...Claws out."

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on tumblr! (Graaythekwami)](https://graaythekwami.tumblr.com/)


End file.
